Race To Witch Mountain: Believer
by Hop3lessR0mant1c
Summary: Alien sightings happen all the time and none of them have ever been proven. There's things about my past that I have forgotten and there are things about me that I have yet to discover, but one thing I know for a fact is that I am not a believer in the supernatural…..or I wasn't until they showed up and brought secrets into the light.
1. Taxi Driver

**Chapter 1**

"Do we always have to make stops at this place?" I ask Uncle Jack. He gives me a death glare and shakes his head. I've been annoying him for the past couple hours, so he's getting cranky. I sigh and look out the window to see a red mustang convertible pull up.

"Why can't you get a good job and buy a car like that. Maybe people would actually like me then." I exclaim and throw my hands in the air to make a point. He rubs his temples and sighs.

"I can't get another job and yes they probably would like you better. Now can you please be quiet?" He asks. I open my mouth to complain when two guys in star wars suits crawl into the cab. I look at them and then at Jack.

"You picked up some more weirdoes. I bet you fifty bucks they're here for that alien thingy." I whispered. He hit me on the arm to shut me up. One of the guys shut the door and looked at Jack.

"You imperial droids, drive your two lesion star fighters to planet….Hollywood." He said. Both the guys cracked up and I just rolled my eyes and looked over at Jack.

"Where's my fifty dollars?" I said. He smirked.

"We didn't shake on it." I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out at him. He always found ways to get out of paying me money. I looked ahead when I was smacked in the face with one of their fake guns. I turned around and pulled the guns away. The guys started to complain, so I flipped down and showed them the sign that said "No weapons allowed". I had a very large smirk on my face. We drove in silence for a while. I tried to turn on the radio, but Jack smacked my hand away. I sighed when we finally pulled up.

"Planet Hollywood. That'll be twenty dollars." He said. The guys fiddled with their wallets and I grabbed the cash before Jack. I handed back their weapons and they got out of the car. They couldn't have done it fast enough.

"Thank you. Have a great day!" I called out the car. Jack gave me a shove and I laughed as we headed back down to the airport.

"Maybe this time we'll pick up someone normal." I said. Jack stopped the car and laughed as my face contorted into horror when to aliens made their way to the car.

"Or maybe not." I swear that smoke was coming out of my ears until the car door opened and in hopped a normal looking woman. I turned back to face her and took her hand, kissing it.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how long I can stand to be driving around freaks!" I exclaimed. At first she looked at me like I was crazy, but then smiled and laughed.

"You're welcome. Can you please take me to Planet Hollywood?" She asked. My eyes widened a little, but I hide it and smiled.

"Of course." I turned around and nodded for Jack to start the car. While Jack watched the rode I slowly reached for the radio, but he caught me again.

"Wow, you guys have everything here!" The lady exclaimed looking out the window. I looked out at all the shining lights of Las Vegas and smiled.

"This place is truly like being on another planet." She said. I laughed.

"Then call me an alien." I exclaimed.

"With all this to see every night, you must never get bored." I looked at Jack and rolled my eyes. If you've grown up here it gets pretty boring. If you're not over twenty I suggest you move and then come back later. I sighed and watched as crazy people roamed the sidewalks.

"Welcome to the nut job convention." Jack stated. I snickered, but held my laugh in.

"I understand your reaction. They certainly aren't helping our cause." She said. I about gaged. I turned to here and raised my eye brow.

"Our cause?" I asked. She nodded.

"Educating the public on the legitimate possibility of life on other planets." She explained. I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I'm giving a lecture on astrophysical anomaly detection at the, um, nut job convention." She said. I turned the Jack and hit his shoulder.

"Nice one, Jack." He gave me a glare, but I shrugged it off. I turned and smiled at her. She smiled back and handed me a card.

"Feel free to stop by. Closed minded skeptics are always welcome." I smiled. She handed Jack twenty five bucks.

"Keep the change." She said and got out of the car. Jack took the twenty and I grabbed the five.

"You owe me." I said. He smirked and we drove off. I looked at the card she gave me and smiled.

"Oh and next time you like someone try not to say anything offensive." I said. Jack gave me a What-Are-You-Talking-About-Look.

"I'm talking about you and Dr. Alex Freedmen. You totally have the hot's for her." I said as sarcasm practically dripped from my words. He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. I smiled as I gained a victory. We pulled up at the motel and I ran ahead to the room. Jack laughed and followed after me. I dropped my bag on the counter and ran to my bedroom.

"Good night, Uncle Jack!" I called. I heard him laugh.

"Good night, Jess!" He called back. I smiled and hopped in bed. It didn't take long for me to fall into my dreams. I didn't like them though. They were filled with aliens. I hated when I dreamed. I eventually got up and started beating the snot out of my punching bag.

"Hey keep it down. I'm trying to get some sleep up here." My neighbor called down. I hit the bag one more time and fell onto my bed.

"Yeah. Me too." I didn't have any more dreams that night.

* * *

**Hello there. I have had this story on my computer since last summer so I decided to release it. I'm speel checking and going over every chapter again just to make sure its worthy of wonderful people like you :) Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Freaky Teens and Car Chases

**Hey guys. a thanks to Shannon the chameleon for reviewing my story. it means a lot to me that you would do that. SO heres chapter two. I spent some time updating it and changing some things so that it has more detailad and makes a bit more sense so i hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Time to get up bud." Light flooded my room and I yelled out in protest. I hated when Uncle Jack got me up in the mornings. He was nothing like my father had been. Don't get me wrong, I love Uncle Jack, but he could at least give me a heads up before I'm blinded. I hear him leave my room and I pull the pillow over my head.

"Jess, did you hear me?" He calls from the living room. I groan loud enough for him to hear and swing ly legs off the top of my bunk bed. (Usually I sleep on the bottom, but I had ended up climbing to the top when I saw a cockroach crawl across my floor.) I jumped off the bunk and landed with a thud on the ground. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower before stepping in. It felt amazing to let the warm water wash over me. We only got hot water in the mornings so I would hurry and take my showers when I got up. I scrubbed my face and my arms with soap and rinsed my hair. I turned the water off and dried before going to pick out my clothes. I pulled out my black skinny jeans, black knee-high converse, a purple tank top and my lime green sweat shirt. I pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail and walked into the kitchen where Uncle Jack was watching TV.

"Good morning!" I shouted and laughed when Uncle Jack about jumped out of his seat. He turned the TV off and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of my head. While I wrapped my arms around him I also grabbed the taxi ID out of his pocket. I stepped back and held it up for him to see. He looked at it in confusion and reached back to check his pocket only to find his gone.

"Still pick-pocketing, I see?" he pointed out. I laughed and opened it up.

"You have to admit that I'm getting better at it." I told him. I've always been good at sneaking things around. I've never admitted it, but I've pick-pocketed some people before.

"Taxi number 227 in parking lot 3? Sounds easy enough." I said sarcastically. Uncle Jack let out a "Very Funny" laugh and opened the door for me. I handed him back the Taxi ID when I passed him on my way out. We hopped into the taxi we drove last night and took off. It was only about a five minute drive to the taxi parking lot. We parked the taxi we had in its spot and then looked around for our new taxi. After about three minutes we found it. He got in and opened the door to the passenger seat so I could hop in. We started to pull out when a black SUV pulled in front of us. Jack had to slam on the brakes and I grabbed the head board to keep myself form slamming into it. Uncle Jack honked at them, but they didn't move the car. Two men in suits got out and came towards the taxi which freaked me out. I frantically looked at Uncle Jack for answers.

"Stay in the car." He ordered. I nodded and he got out. I was curious so I rolled down my window a bit.

"Jack, don't return phone calls anymore?" one of the men said. Both of the men were built and that made me scared for Jack. I just hoped he hadn't have done anything bad.

"Mr. Wolf thinks you're being rude." The other man said. He was wearing a grey suit and the other man on the right was wearing a tan suit.

"Well tell wolf when I said it was the last time, I meant it." Jack said. Jack tried to turn away and come back to the car, but the guys stopped him.

"Mr. Wolf decides when it's the last time. Not you Jack." The man in the grey suit said sternly.

"He likes you, Jackie. Hates to see you wasting your God-given talent driving around town giving tours and cab rides. It must be real boring for you especially with that…extra baggage." The guy in the grey suit said as he nodded his head towards me. I gulped and slide down in my seat trying to become hidden. I was just praying Jack came back to the car. Uncle Jack looked back at me and that's when I knew was going to do something stupid. In seconds he had elbowed both men and pinned them against the SUV.

"Got a death wish?" The one in the black suit threatened. Jack gave a crud laugh and bent down over them.

"I drive a cab in Vegas." He said. I smiled as he climbed back into the cab and winked at me. A cop got the car out of our way and I felt relief as we pulled out left those creep behind. I guess I should tell you one important thing about me. My parents worked for a secret agency, but my father and mother quit. It turns out that if they quit they had to swear to secrecy… they didn't. A month later they were killed by snipers or that's what I was told. I've only encountered the agency two more times, including now. Anyway, we drove in silence for a few moments. I reached down into my pocket and grabbed a pack of gum.

"Want some?" I asked. Uncle Jack shook his head and I shrugged, popping a piece into my mouth. I dug through my bag and grabbed my makeup bag. I may be a tom-boy, but I would die without my mascara. I blew a bubble as I looked into the rear-view mirror. I went to put my mascara on when my eyes met the stare of bright blue ones. My bubble popped and took it into my mouth as I slowly turned around.

"Um, Jack?" I said and poked him in the side. He ignored me as I continued to stare at the two kids. One was a girl who looked to be around my age. She had blonde hair like mine and blue eyes…the same color as mine. The person next to her was a boy that looked about a year older than me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes too. I'm guessing they must be brother and sister.

"_Uncle Jack?!"_ I exclaimed and poked him harder. He groaned and looked in the rear view mirror before slamming on the brakes. I grab onto my seat and manage to keep myself steady.

"Where did you come from?" Uncle Jack asks. I think we're both still shocked at the sudden appearance of random teens. The boy look from Jack to me like we're dumb.

"O-Outside." He says. I raise my eyebrow at him. He has to be older than me so there is no way he's that dumb.

"No dip, Sherlock. He meant how did you get in?" I said. The boy throws me a glare and there is a moment of awkward silence before the girl answers.

"Through that portal." She points towards the cab door. I roll my eyes again and sigh. Not her too!

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara. We require your transportation services immediately." The boy Seth introduced. Uncle Jack and I share a look before turning back to them.

"Really? Well I require…" Jack starts before the girl, Sara, interrupts.

"Currency transaction." Sara states. Seth reaches into his bag and holds out a huge wad of cash. I mean they have to have at least five thousand dollars.

"Will this amount suffice?" He asks. I looked at Jack and then back at the siblings.

"Did you two rob a bank?" Jack asks in disbelief. Sara looked at me and then Jack.

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" She asks.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asks. Sara points towards his name tag and I can't help but snicker.

"Yes that's acceptable." I assure them. Sara smiles and Seth places the money back into his pack.

"If we have a deal for your services we must move forward rapidly. It's urgent we get to our destination without delay." He states while pretty much glaring at Jack.

"Not until you say please." I tell him with a serious face. He looks at me and looks at me like I'm crazy, but I don't give in. He sighs and glares at me before setting his jaw.

"Please." He says. I smile at him even though he looks like he could rip my head off and turn around. Jack starts the car and we head down the road.

"So where are you headed?" Jack asks.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara points toward North East.

"I need more than just, that direction." Jack tells her. Seth pulls out the weirdest machine I have ever seen and punches some buttons.

"We must travel to latitude 40.4 cross intersecting longitude…" My head is spinning by the time I wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Let's just stick with that direction." I say with a smile. He glares at me and I start to think it's the only expression he can make. I look over at Sara and decide to at least be polite to her. I hold out my hand for her to shake and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You can call me Jess for short." Sara smiles at me, but looks at my hand confusingly. I laugh and reach out for her hand. I interlock our hands and shook her hand up and down.

"It's nice to meet you." I say. I decide to give Seth one more try and turn to Seth who is _still_ glaring at me. I stick out my hand, but he doesn't take it. I roll my eyes at his childish behavior and turn back around. I decided to go ahead and finish putting my mascara on.

"Do your parents know your spending this much money?" Jack asks breaking the silence.

"We have previously agreed on our financial deal. If your concern is regarding your compensation…" Seth started. Oh not the whole we are high geniuses and stupid blondes too.

"My concern is that I have a couple of kids in the back of my cab, with a big wad of cash and a drop off location that's in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book that's a little something called running away." Jack explains with sarcasm. I cover my mouth to try and keep from laughing at Seth's expression. He definitely wasn't expecting Uncle Jack to say that.

**"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare and they better be able to pay and you better get me an ETA!"** A voice shouted through the intercom. I groaned because I would know that voice anywhere. Before Jack could answer I grabbed the intercom and answered myself.

"Hey Dom, how's it going?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Jess, this isn't funny! Get Jack on the phone." He shouted. His mouth was obviously full of something.

"We're losing….reception…Dominic." I said and made a bunch of cracking noises.

"Jess…..Jess…Come on Jess!" Dominic shouted, but I hung up anyway.

"Smooth." Jack said giving my shoulder a shove. I shoved him right back and smirked.

"I hate him anyway." I said. Jack laughed. After a while I turned on the radio. Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen came on. I blew another bubble and it popped all over my nose. I laughed and pulled it back into my mouth. I turned back to Seth and Sara, holding out the gum package.

"Want some? You just chew it." Sara nodded and took a piece into her mouth. She blew a bubble and giggled. I laughed and turned towards Seth.

"Want some?" He shook his head.

"I do not wish to consume in childish matters." I glare at him and my nails dig into the seat.

"Well it just so happens that you're acting like _a child_!" I said and raised my voice a bit. By then Sara was just staring at my hands. I followed her gaze down and saw that the part of the seat I was holding onto was completely crushed. I cleared my throat and slowly moved my hands away. I turned around and shrunk into my seat trying to become invisible. Ever since I was a child I had been able to slip through things or take hits from bullies. It was weird and I didn't like it all that much. I never told anyone about it, not even Uncle Jack.

"Jack Bruno it appears that the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." I looked in the rear view mirror, but didn't see any cars.

"There are no vehicles…" Jack was cut off when he saw four black SUV's come into view. My eyes widened and I turned back to Jack. He looked at me.

"Maybe you should climb in back." I frantically nodded and unbuckled. Seth and Sara moved over so I got the middle seat right next to Seth…Great! -_-

"Jack Bruno, if we continue with our current speed verses theirs they will overtake us." Seth stated. I looked back at the cars and saw that they were gaining.

"Calm down, I'm just going to let them pass." My eyes widened.

"Jack!" I whimpered. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Don't worry." I nodded, but couldn't help, but think about my parents. Sara reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Do not worry Jess. I will not let you be harmed." I gave her a weak smile. The black vehicles started to pass and I shifted in my seat when one stayed by us longer then needed. I swear it was like they were watching us. Seth, Sara and I all stared out the window at them before they moved up to jacks window and then moved on. Jack laughed and turned back to look at us.

"See? I'm king of these roads…" I looked forward.

"Uncle Jack, look out!" I yelled as one of the cars swerved blocking our way. Jack hit the brake and we shot forward. I screamed as we were jostled around and felt an arm wrap around my waist and keep me steady. I turned to Seth who nodded to me and I gave him a thankful smile. I turned my attention to the cars behind us.

"Who is Mr. Wolf, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked. The car behind us hit our tail and sent all of us lurching forward.

"Get down, now!" Jack shouted as he tried to control the car. I put my head between my knees as we got boxed in. Jack swerved in every direction trying to hit his way out.

"Hold on!" He shouted. Sara and Seth gripped the seat in front of them. I looked around and panicked when I saw there was nothing for me to hold onto. I prayed to the lord and wrapped my arms around Seth at the last minute. Jack hit the brakes and rammed into the car behind us causing it to swerve out of the way. He rammed the car in front next which caused it to go off road giving us a chance. Uncle Jack hit the gas and we shot forward out from between the cars. I still had my arms wrapped around Seth and looked up to see him smirking down at me. So he can make another expression. I unwrapped my arms and snuck a peak behind us to find that the black SUV's were still there.

"It seems we have not eluded them." Sara stated. Jack hit the wheel in frustration.

"I am so over this. Stay down. Stay down!" He yelled at us. I ducked back down and had my arms ready in case I had to grab hold of Seth again.

"No, it's not a good idea. It's too dangerous." Sara whispered looking at Seth.

"I have to try." Seth told her. I gave him a concerned look. What were they talking about? Seth looked at me and held my gaze before looking over at the seat and…slipping through the seat?! I gasped and looked out the back of the car. Sure enough he was there standing in the middle of the road as he faced the oncoming SUV. I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle a scream as the car didn't even attempt to stop. It rammed straight into him and I watched in awe as the car flipped and landed a few feet from Seth, who was completely unharmed. I turned to Sara and watched as her arm shot forward. The car lurched to a stop and with the flick of her wrist the car flew backwards towards Seth. Sara opened her fist and the car stopped right in front of the crashed SUV.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked. I slowly nodded and looked towards Sara for answers.

"We are fine." She said hesitantly. I felt something touch my shoulder and turned to see Seth. I let out a breath I didn't notice I had been holding.

"We should just…..keep….moving." Seth stated breathing hard. Jack unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Once he was out I looked to Seth.

"What the hell happened back there?" I whispered. He gave Sara a concerning look and then was about to say something when Jack got back in the car. I gave both of them a "We will talk later" look before turning to Jack.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Making sure I got my message across." He said. I nod and lean back into the seat as we continue down the road as if nothing happened. I let out a yawn (hard to believe I'm tired after that.) and slide my head to the side until I'm leaning on Seth's shoulder.

"Get some sleep Jessica Bruno, it will take a while to arrive at our destination." Sara said and I nodded before closing my eyes.


	3. Old shacks and High tech devices

**Hey so sorry if the chapter titles are a bit wierd. I'm just trying to come up with ones that are different instead of the usual car chase, siblings, aliens, ect. Thanks to Rihimesama, FirePearl97, and Shannon the chameleon for reviewing on chapter two. I'm glad you guys liek the story. So here's chapter three, enjoy! **

**Chapter 3 **

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." I heard Uncle Jack say.

"There is no need to apologize, Jack Bruno. You're not always the one to blame." A voice said. As I started to wake up more I realized it was Sara who had said that.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." I heard Seth state.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to where you need to go. You earned it." Jack reassured them. There was a moment of silence and I figured it was a good time to wake up.

"Uncle Jack?" I yawned and slowly sat up.

"Hey kid. How are you doing?" he asks.

"Good." I say and rub my eyes. I look over at Sara who smiles at me and I smile back.

"Jack can you toss me my bag?" I ask him. He reaches down and throws it back to me. I catch it and shuffle through it before I find my hair brush. I pull my hair out of the hair tie and brush the loose strands back into place. Once I had put my brush away I looked out the window and noticed that we were completely surrounded by desert. I really hope Jack knows how to get back because I do not want to get lost out here.

"We have reached our destination!" Sara exclaimed suddenly. I looked at her like she was crazy and rubbed my eyes again before looking out the window again. As we drove further down the road an old shack came into view.

"That's your destination? It looks like you could blow it over. I mean you can't be serious!" I exclaimed. I mean the things looked like it had been abandoned for years, but the look Seth and Sara gave me told me they weren't joking.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sara nods and Seth...well…he starts glaring at me again.

"Now if you would excuse us." Seth snapped and got out of the car, slamming the door. I stared after him in disbelief before looking over at Sara.

"Thank you for your help, but we must continue on our own." She says and looks over at the shack.

"Do not worry; we will soon be reunited with our relatives." She finishes and hands all the money to me. I hold it and watch as she disappears into the shack. I hand Uncle Jack the money and he shuffles through it.

"500% tip. That's reasonable." He says and I laugh.

"And you still owe me." I remind him. He reached down and started the car when a loud crash came from inside the shack. We sat there for a minute and all I did was worry about them before I did something.

"When I get back I want that 500%" I said to Jack and climbed out of the car.

"Jess, get back in the car!" He shouted at me, but I just ignored him and continued towards the shack. I heard him get out of the car and follow me. I climbed up the steps of the shack and slowly pushed the door open. It creaked and I slipped through the space. It was dark and dusty inside the place, but the furniture was still there. I heard the door creak again and looked around to see Jack slowly creep inside. I continued through the house trying to remain quiet. A bright flash came from outside and then it became dark again. I turned slowly to my right and suddenly got the feeling we were being watched. I looked back at Jack and I could see he got the feeling too. He reached down and picked up a broken chair leg holding it like a baseball bat.

"Sara? Seth?" I whispered and walked towards the mouth eaten couch and put my back towards it. All the sudden something grabbed my hand and I tried to call for Jack, but another hand covered my mouth. The person pulled me down and my back landed hard against their chest.

_"Jessica Bruno, it is us. Please do not be alarmed." _I heard Sara's voice in my mind which only freaked me out even more, but I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sara looking at me with concern. The hand slowly let go of my mouth, but I was still pushed up against the person behind me.

"Sara what's going…?" the hand covers my mouth again and Sara held her finger to her lips. I nod and pry Seth's hand off of my mouth. I look over to him and point to Jack who's still walking around with his back to us. I can't believe he hasn't noticed I'm gone. What a great Uncle! Seth slowly stood up and walked around the couch towards Jack. He reached out and grabbed hold of his jacket. Jack freaked out and swung the chair leg right at Seth. The unbelievable happened when the chair leg just phased right through Seth leaving him unharmed and glaring at Jack.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, but Sara motioned for him to stay quit. Seth led him back around the couch and they crouched next to us on the floor. Jack looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Why have you risked your lives following us?" Sara asked her voice just below a whisper. I was about to answer her when Seth _rudely _interrupted me.

"That is not important. What's important is that you return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." Seth glared at Jack and I like we we're unwanted vermin which I didn't appreciate.

"Seth they're just trying to help." Sara pleaded with him.

"Sara, someone has already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us, Sara." Seth said. They stared at each other for quite some time before Sara hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us Jack Bruno and Jessica Bruno, but my brother is right. We can involve you no further." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Listen and listen good. I don't know what you two are whether you're fugitives or…whatever you are. All I know is that I've almost died in a car chase because of you and I still want answers. Plus you might need another ride." I told them and looked over to Seth to make sure he got my point. He just stared at me before turning his attention to his weird blue beeping device.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed and took off. We followed him over to the fridge and I watched as he attached his device to the door of it. There was a beep and a thud before the fridge moved from the wall. Behind it was a secret tunnel that leads down and out of sight. Seth and Sara didn't hesitate to move into the tunnel and follow it unlike Jack and I who hesitated quite a bit.

"Don't go into the pimped out fridge, Jack." Uncle Jack whispered to himself which made me laugh.

"Well you can just stay here and wait until I get back." I said with a smile his way before I headed after the two siblings. I met up with them at the bottom of the tunnel and not surprisingly Uncle Jack appeared right behind me. Once again Seth attached his blue device to the cellar wall. It moved too and what it revealed was unlike anything I had ever seen. In front of me was a huge underground forest full of glowing plants. Some were round and hung from the ceiling while other looked like exotic leaves you'd find in Hawaii. Sara and Seth disappeared through the leaves while I slowly stepped in.

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" I whispered to myself as I looked at one of the hanging orbs.

**Flash back**

_"Mommy, what's that plant?" I asked pointing to the orb. She can over and picked me up setting me on her hip. _

_"It's a Plant that grows on our home planet." She told me with a smile. _

_"Can I touch it?" I ask her. She nods and holds me up high. I reach my hand out and graze my fingertips over its bumpy surface._

_"Why are all these plants here?" I ask and my mother laughs._

_"We need to see if they can survive in this atmosphere." I look around and give her a hug._

_"It's working!" I exclaimed. She nodded and put me back down onto the ground._

_"Jessica, come over here and help daddy." My father calls and holds his hand out. I run over and take hold of his hand as he leads me to another part of the small forest._

**Present**

I shook my head to clear the flashback and kept moving. Soon enough I came to a clearing and smiled as I stared at one of the glowing orbs.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I turned as eth stepped into the clearing. I smiled at him and nodded before turning back to the orb.

"Sara it's here!" he called out. Sara and Jack entered the clearing only moments later. Sara came and stood next to me as she removed her necklace and placed it in the center of the plant. Her necklace turned blue and she slowly reached her hand inside the plant. I gaged a bit as the plant absorbed her hand with a disgusting squishy sound. After a minute of searching she pulled her hand back and held up a device that looked similar to Seth's.

"What's that?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"This is what we came here for." I almost laughed, but felt as though it wasn't the right time. That's seriously what they came here for?

"Is it valuable?" I ask because if it's not I'll be just a tad bit mad.

"Yes, it's very important in our mission." She said. I nodded and then thought of a good question.

"So what was that thing about someone already being here?" I asked hesitantly. Both Sara and Seth looked at each other before they answered.

"We have reason to believe that someone had come here to search for it before us." Seth stated. My eyes went wide as I looked over at him.

"Do you have reason to believe that person is _still_ looking for it?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Yes." Seth said. Just then a twig snapped not too far away. It became eerily silent as we looked around. There was another twig snap and Uncle Jack grabbed hold of my hand and put his hand on Sara's back leading us out of the clearing. I looked back to make sure Seth was following us and he was. As we crept through the forest something flew past my head and the tree next to me burst into flames. I let out a scream and suddenly we were not so quiet.

"Run, Run!" Jack yelled at us. We all took off only we took off in different directions. I ran through the jungle and looked around. Everything looked the same to me and it didn't look like I was near any exit.

"Sara, Go!" I heard Seth yell. The walls above me glowed orange and blue as the small fire began to spread.

"Jessica Bruno!" Seth yelled and it didn't sound like it was far from where I was.

"Seth!" I called back and started to jog toward his voice when the ground next to me exploded and sent me airborne. I screamed and landed pretty hard on my back. I felt the air rush out from my lungs and I laid there for a few seconds trying to catch my breath. When I went to sit up pain shot through my back, but I fought it and stood.

"Seth, where are you!" I yelled and began slowly jogging again. I looked around frantically and suddenly I was pulled back. I turned and saw Seth looking back down at me. I was about to say something when I heard heavy footsteps come our way. Seth's eyes widened and he pushed me up against a tree. His body left me no room to breathe as he pushed us up against the tree. All I did was close my eyes and lean against him in hopes that whatever it was didn't see us. We waited like that for a few minutes before the footsteps changed directions and headed away from us. Seth slowly backed away from the tree and I was able to let out a shaky breath. He grabbed hold of my hand and we looked around before I followed him back to Sara. We crouched by her I saw Uncle Jack roll under a bush just as this…thing came out. It was covered in black armor from head to toe and just its presence sent a chill down my spine. We remained silent as it stopped only a few feet away from us and right next to Jack. I watched in confusion as it raised its arm up in the air and then realized it was pointed straight at us.

"Move!" I shouted and pushed Sara and Seth out of the way just as the bush we were hiding behind burst into flames. I helped them up and we took off running.

"Uncle Jack!" I called.

"Kids!" I looked back and saw him run towards us. He looked pretty bruised up.

"What happened?" I asked he reached us and pushed us forward.

"Just keep moving!" He yelled. I listened and we took off. The fire was spreading quicker this time and I had to urge my legs forward to keep myself ahead of it. All of us started breathing hard as the smoke began to fill our lungs.

"GO, GO Sara!" Seth yelled as Sara ran ahead of us. Another fire ball exploded next to us and we all went flying to the ground where Seth landed right on my stomach. He rolled off of my and I noticed he was limping a bit, but he still helped me up and took the lead. We stopped at another clearing and looked around for Uncle Jack who we had lost in the explosion. Out of nowhere the droid came out of nowhere and knocked the device from Sara's hands and sent her flying to the ground.

"Seth!" She screamed. Seth looked at his sister before landing a good punch at the droid. It turned and swung at him, but his arm phased right through Seth.

"Seth the remote." Sara yelled to him. For a minute he was distracted and the droid landed a hit sending Seth into a nearby tree.

"No, Seth!" I yelled as he hit a tree and landed on the ground. The…droid turned towards me and was about to fire when Uncle Jack came flying from the brush and tackled it to the ground. The droid had no problem getting Jack off, but when it stood I took the chance to dive between its legs and grab the device. It turned towards me and came barging my way. I heard Seth shout for me and I covered my face with my arms. I waited for something to knock me, but the attack never came. I removed my arms and looked around to see the droid had run right through me. It ran at me again and I felt a tingling sensation before it passed through me without even so much as a scratch. I looked at Sara who had gotten herself up and watched as she shot her arm out. As she moved her arm a burning orb detached itself from its vine and plowed right into the droid sending it flying backwards. I took the chance to run over to Seth and help him up off the ground. Sara went over to get Jack and we took off. The tunnel was straight ahead and we pretty much dove into it. I was the last one in so I grabbed the door and pulled as hard as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the droid raise its gun at me and it only made me pull harder. Right as the door closed I heard Seth shout my name and I felt him push me out of the way just as a fire ball hit the door and sent him flying into the wall. I yelped as the impact pushed Sara and I back against the ground and I hit my head on the wall. I ignored the pain and ran over to Seth who was lying on the floor motionless.

"Seth?! Come on don't faint on me now!" I yelled at him and softly slapped his cheeks a few times, but his head just rolled to the side.

"I've got him!" I heard Uncle Jack yell at us. He slung Seth over his shoulder and pushed me and Sara ahead of him.

"GO, GO, GO!" He yelled at Sara and me as we ran through the fridge into the kitchen. I closed the fridge door and we ran to the door. By now the fire was starting to come through the wooden floor and I knew we had to get out of there. Uncle Jack kicked the shack door down and tossed me the keys for the taxi. I ran out ahead of them and unlocked the taxi pulling the doors open. The sky above had turned red and ash fell as the ground began to shake and…explode. Sara yelped and fell backwards when a flame shot up right in front of her. I ran over to her and helped her up and literally pushed her into the car. I closed her door and ran to the other side sliding into the middle seat. I helped Uncle Jack get Seth in and got his seatbelt on.

"Drive!" I yelled. Uncle Jack hit the gas and we were off, just as the entire shack exploded. I let out a breath and laid my head back on the seat only to feel a shock of pain run through me. I sat up and reached my hand behind to find the source of pain. When my fingers grazed my scalp another rush of pain washed over me and I brought my fingers around to find the tips of them dotted with blood.

"Jess, are you alright?" Sara asked me with worry. I looked over at her and nodded slowly.

"It's just a small cut." I told her as I ran my fingers over the forming bump. It probably happened when my head hit that concrete floor.

"How's Seth?" Uncle Jack asks looking into the review mirror. I looked at Seth to see if he's gotten better, but he's still unconscious.

"Do not worry about my brother. His system has the power to…." Sara trailed off when Seth's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up.

"I will be fine, but we must put as much distance between us and our recent location." He said. I almost laughed at how normal he sounded and he looked at me funny. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. He looked down at our intertwined hands and for a second I could have sworn I saw his cheeks become a shade of rosy pink.


	4. It's a syphon and I'm an Alien!

**I'm going on a week trip with my band adn i thought you guys might want to read more nad thats a logn time not to write anythign at all so I'm goign to try and get a couple chapters up today so you can read. Originally chapter 4 was part of chapter 3 which would have made chapter 3 about 4000 words so i decided to cut it in half. So i hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better because you're going to need your strength to explain to me just exactly what happened back there!" Uncle Jack shouted. He pulled over on the road and slammed on the brakes causing us the lurch forward which resulted in me banging my head on the side of Jacks headrest.

"Jeez, Jack!" I shouted as I grabbed my head in order to calm the massive headache. Seth took my hands away and turned my head around to see the bump that was forming.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but here's the deal. The car doesn't move until you're mouths do." I just groaned, due to my new headache and put my head on Seth's shoulder because let's be honest, it's the best headrest around. I was surprised when Seth put his arm around me and passed it off as protective instincts.

"The information you are seeking is not with your grasp of understanding." Seth snapped.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of…your world." Sara tried to explain to him, but I knew it wouldn't work. Jack can be a little thick headed when it comes to…well…everything freaky and unnatural.

"Hey I'm a cab driver, ok. I have had plenty of worldly experiences…" Jack trailed off as he gazed out the back off the taxi. I looked at him in confusion and followed his gaze out the back of the taxi to see a blue light slowly approaching.

"Sara, we need to move!" Seth shouted urgently. Sara shot out her hand and the car's engine started up. Uncle Jack grabbed the wheel in confusion, but he ignored it and hit the gas.

"What is it?" Jack asked as we raced down the road. Whatever was behind us fired and the ground next to the car exploded causing the car to swerve, but Jack kept control.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that droid dude really wants that remote." I said. Another explosion hit our wheel and Jack twisted the wheel causing us to go off road.

"Hang on!" He yelled. Seth wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me down as we tumbled down a hill and onto another rode.

"Jack, there's a tunnel straight ahead!" I yelled. Jack nodded and drove the car underneath the tunnel and stopped the car.

"We can't let him destroy it Sara!" Seth stated as Sara nodded and reached into her pocket before her widened.

"I don't have it." She said. Both of them started freaking out before I held out my hand.

"You mean this thing?" I asked them. They both let out a sigh of relief and Sara took it from my hands whispering a thanks.

"Who is he? I want real answers this time." Uncle Jack demanded. They both fell silent and I sat there just thinking.

**Flashback**

_"Mary it's a syphon get her out of here. Just like we practiced." Daddy shouted and gave mommy a kiss before she rushed over to me. _

_"Mommy, what's happening?" I cried as my mother carried me down into the cellar. The house was shaking and loud noises filled my ears._

_"I need you to stay here and stay quiet." I nodded and cried as she put me down._

_"Why can't I go with you mommy?" She cried and hugged me._

_"Don't worry, baby. We'll be together again." I nodded as dad rushed in. He nodded to my mom and she went back upstairs. He came over and pulled me into his arms._

_"Promise me you'll be a good girl. Promise me that you'll never forget to be strong and trust your gut?" I smiled through my tears and nodded._

_"I promise daddy." He smiled and climbed back up the stairs. I sat there and kept quiet as I heard a crash and then an explosion. It went silent and I saw a shadow come by the stairs. I kept quiet as it came down the steps. The robot thing stopped at the bottom and looked towards my hiding spot. It stared for a few minutes and then headed back up. I let out a sigh of relief. I waited there for a long time until I heard people came in._

_"Both Mr. and Mrs. Volgo are dead, Sir." I heard that and my breath stopped. The words sunk into me and I let out a sob._

_"Sir, did you here that?" I stopped and looked up as two figures came down the stairs._

_"Federal agency. Come out." I crawled out from behind the shelves and stood up. One of the men came over and kneeled down by me._

_"What's your name?" I smiled and wiped away my tears._

_"Jessica Volgo. My parents called me Jess." The man nodded._

_"Why did your parents leave you down here Jess?" I looked down at my feet._

_"My mommy said that I needed to stay here and hide. My daddy told me to be a good girl and then they left." The man nodded and stood. He gave me his hand and I took it. He walked us over to the other man._

_"What do we say, Sir?" The other man looked down at me and then looked at the man holding my hand._

_"We say it was snipers. They didn't swear to secrecy. That's our story." The man nodded and led me upstairs._

**Present**

I had the feeling like I had just been punched straight in the gut.

"It's a Syphon!" I whispered. Sara looked at me and hesitantly nodded.

"Wait, what did you say?" Jack asked in confusion.

"A Syphon. They were droids created by our military for intergalactic warfare." Seth said. Uncle Jack looked at him and then to Sara. I could tell he had lost Seth at Syphon.

"They are assassins trained to pursue their target until their mission is completed." Sara explained in a more sensible way.

"And his mission is?" Jack asked. A noise came from outside the tunnel and I clutched to Seth and Sara as two blue lights swept towards the car. This whole time questions were running through my head. Why was I having flashbacks? Why did things phase through me? I could always take punches and hard hits with only minor cuts and bruises. A light went off in my head and for a minute I didn't want to believe my conclusion, but it was the only one that made sense.

"Us. Its mission is us." I whispered as my voice shook with fear and anxiety. I watched as the two blue lights came into the tunnel and slowly moved closer towards the car scanning for anything. The closer it got the further I pressed myself into Seth. Both Sara and Seth had on masks of complete terror. They were scared too, but who wouldn't be. The lights were only inches from the car when they vanished. I sat back up, but still kept myself pressed against Seth. Jack started the car and we slowly drove out of the tunnel into the open.

"Is there a safer route Jack Bruno?" Sara whispered, but Jack shook his head.

"Not unless you can fly." That comment almost made me laugh…almost. As we moved down the road slowly I looked out Sara's window. I swear I saw something glide across the fog before it disappeared back under.

"Is something wrong Jess?" I looked over towards Seth and gave a hesitant smile.

"I just thought I saw…" The Car lurched forward and we spun around the see the ship right on our tail.

"That! I thought I saw that!" I yelled and gripped Seth as we bounced around. One lucky shot hit right by the driver's side causing Seth's window to shatter. I screamed and buried my head under Seth's arm as glass rained down on us. I felt some of it cut my leg, but they were only small cuts.

"Get into a tunnel!" I shouted at Uncle Jack.

"It's a train tunnel!" H shouted back at me. I glared at the back of his head and bit my cheeks.

"Does it look like I care?" I shouted at him and that must have caused him to get some sense because he drove into it and I thought we were safe until another explosion shook our car. I looked behind us and saw the ship had actually followed us into the tunnel.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted and grabbed onto Sara's hand. Suddenly a light hit my face and made me blink. I looked towards the cause of the light and realized my day couldn't get any more life threatening.

"Uncle Jack!" I screamed. Everyone followed my gaze to see a train coming straight at us.

"GO, GO Faster!" Seth yelled. Jack tried to push the gas down to the floor and I knew we were at maximum speed for cabs.

"Why did we have to be driving a cab?" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Sara!" Seth yelled at his sister. Sara shot her hand forward and I watched as the cars speed began to climb past maximum speed.

"Get down!" Jack yelled. Seth covered my head with his just as we swerved out of the tunnel. Just in time to because the train and the ship collided causing the train to come to a stop. I screamed as some of the trains cars detached and flew over us and into the tunnel. We kept driving into the desert until Jack had to stop and look at the car.

"I never…want to…do that…again." I got out through my hard breathing. I closed my eyes and just tried to find some peace and serenity.

"We can't trust him Sara." Sara whispered.

"I know we can…we must." She said. I opened my eyes and looked at both of them.

"First of all I'm sitting right here and I'm not deaf. Second is that I know we can trust him. He can be a little thick headed, but give him time. He didn't abandon me. He won't abandon you." I said, looking at Seth mostly. He searched my eyes before nodding.

"We know you're frustrated, Jack Bruno." Sara started, but Jack held up his hand and cut her off.

"No. No more Jack Bruno this and Jack Bruno that. I've been asking for answers…" He started.

"You already know the answers Jack Bruno. We are all…" Sara paused and looked over at me.

"..Indeed, not from your planet." Sara finished.

"What do you mean by _all _of you?" He asked. Everyone looked at him and then all eyes were on me.

"Jessica is indeed not human." Sara said with a smile.

"That's not possible." I whispered.

"Have you ever wondered why you are able to take hits or phase through things, Jessica Bruno? You are different and you have already started to believe." She said. I looked from her to Seth who moved his hand towards me. I watched as it moved towards my face and I felt a tingle spread through me and closed my eyes. When I opened them again Seth was staring at his hand. He slowly looked up at me and smirked.

"I knew it." He whispered. I smiled at him and turned back towards Jack who started laughing uncontrollably.

"So that's it? Mystery solved. You two want me to believe that you're all aliens?" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Extremely thick headed." I whispered to Seth.

"It's the truth." Seth tried to convince Jack.

"Really? Well you don't look like aliens." Uncle Jack contradicted.

"Well what do aliens look like?" Sara asked.

"You know what aliens look like. They look like-like little green people with antennas an-and laser guns…take me to your leader earthlings….nawhooo!" He said adding the stupidest sound. I groaned and covered my face as my cheeks started to burn.

"Such an embarrassment." I exclaimed.

"He requires proof. He thinks we're insulting his intelligence." Sara stated.

"Ya think! You just can't drop the! We're aliens! Bomb on someone. Now I know I've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe that…" Jack trailed off as all the items in the car levitated in the air.

"I am able to move objects with my mind." Sara stated as she held up her palm.

"That's impossible." Jack whispered and looked around at the floating items.

"No it's quite possible. On our planet as well as yours. You don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity. Jessica can do it as well because she had been taught at a young age." Sara said looking at me. She flung a CD at me and I felt like my muscles were being pulled tight. When the disk hit me it cracked and fell to the ground. She threw another at me and I felt the tingling spread through me. The disk went right through me like I was made of thin air. Jack watched with wide eyes and slowly I started to see realization shine through them.

"No. I don't do things like that because it's kind of creepy and I would like you to stop." He whispered. Sara relaxed her hand and all the items dropped back into place. Jack sighed and relaxed.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara shouted out of nowhere. I looked ahead and saw to blue lights heading our way. Seriously?! Jack reached down to start the car, but it wouldn't start. I grasped onto Seth's hand and intertwined our fingers as the lights got closer.

"Come on, Come on! Start….Start!" Jack yelled. I buried my face in Seth's chest and waited to be "eliminated", but when a noise rumbled the ground I looked up and saw that the lights were from a semi-truck. I sighed and started laughing because of nerves and of course the car started.


	5. A little town called Stoney Creek

**Hey guys. thank you so much for all those reviews! I didnt think this story would be very popular, but it's already got eleven reviews for only four chapters. Sorry I havent updated very much. I just got back a few days ago from the trip and the four hour plain ride including anothe rthree hour drive home on a school bus left me sooo tired. anyway hope you guys like it and i hope all of you have had a wonderful winter break, happy new year, or whatever you celebrated!**

**Chapter 5**

We drove down the road the road cautiously. Everyone in the car was tense waiting for the insane droid to pop out of nowhere. After a few minutes the road cut through a small town and Jack pulled into a car repair shop. He climbed out of the car and opened the door on Seth's side. Seth climbed out and I was about to push myself out when a hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up and Seth stared back at me with hard eyes. I offered him a smile and grabbed his hand allowing him to pull me out of the car. I helped Sara out next and then shut the door before we followed Uncle Jack.

"Anybody here." He called out. The place a mess and I was about to suggest we get back on the road when a man came around the corner.

"We're closed." His scratchy voice almost made me cringe. No offense, but it looked like the man had too many donuts for dinner.

"Jack Bruno, the only thing that will convince Eddy Cortez to reopen for business would be a significant amount of money." Sara suddenly stated. The man looked from her to Jack to me and Seth and then back to Sara.

"Hey wait a minute. Do I know you?" He asked her.

"Absolutely not. You don't know them from anywhere." Jack stated quickly trying to keep the subject on the car.

"Well anyway she's right. You want me to offer you special after hours service I need cash amigo." He said and started to walk away. I looked around and walked over to the cab. I opened the driver door and leaned in looking through the middle compartment before finding it. I climbed back out and shut the door holding up the wad of cash for the guy to see.

"We'll pay you double you're rate." His jaw dropped a bit and then he regained his composer. He scoffed and shrugged.

"Why not triple." He teased. I walked forward and counted out 500 dollars setting it in his hand.

"Deal." He looked at me as if I was crazy and then walked over to inspect the car.

"Looks like you fought a rhinoceros…or a rhino." He joked. Jack started laughing and we just stood there like idiots. He looked back and motioned for us to start laughing to and we all joined in. I can tell you right now that I felt like a complete idiot. After a few seconds of stupidly laughing uncle Jack cut us off and we all cleared our throats.

"I don't even know where to start." The guy said.

"You can start with replacing the front shocks and the tire rods; fix the exhaust, new tires, a gas change, a new motor and a radiator cap." I said. All of them looked at me like I was a one world wonder.

"What?! I live with a taxi driver. I know a few things about cars." I explained and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You've got one hour." Jack finished and led us out of the place as the guy started working on the car.

"Are we just going to stay here and wait?" I asked him. He was about to answer when a rumble came from close by. We all turned our heads and then I realized it was coming from Sara which got me laughing.

"I guess we could get something to eat." Jack said with a smile of his own. I spotted a restraint sign and we headed towards it. The place didn't look too bad from outside and when we walked in I was blown away.

"Now this is my kind of place." The music was blasting and the floor was full of people. We found a booth and took a seat. I grabbed the menu and started looking through the appetizers.

"I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a fast break out the back door of Ray's and escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again!" Sara stated calmly. I looked to her and then over at Jack who looked very surprised.

"Really Jack?" I practically screamed at him meanwhile Seth had gone back to his glaring ways.

"Ho-How did you know that?" He asked her.

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy. She can read the minds of those nearest to us." Seth stated. My goodness if looks could kill Uncle Jack would have melted by now.

"Really? Well tell your sister that here on earth, reading minds, very rude, don't do that." He scolded Sara. I took my menu and slapped it over my face. Before it could get any worse (or embarrassing) the waitress came over.

"Hey guys! Welcome to RAY'S! My name is Tina and I'm going to be your server. Alright what can I get for you?" She asks and looks up. When her eyes meet mine her jaw falls slack and she just stared at me.

"It can't be. Jess, is that really you?" Her remark took me by surprise and I looked at her more carefully.

**Flashback**

_"Aunt Tina, tell me a story." I squealed as she hoisted me into her lap._

_"What about the time when a family from outer space came to live here on earth." I bounced up and down in her lap and nodded. I loved when she told me this story. In fact she told it to me every time I came over to visit._

_"Once upon a time there was a family. They lived far away one another planet. The couple had just gotten married and were about to have a baby. They were overjoyed, but then they found out there was a war going on. They didn't want to be separated so they came to earth. They got jobs and a house. They made friends and soon they fit in like everyone else. Then one day they had their baby. She was a beautiful little girl with red hair and white eyes. She was very important. Her parents loved her and protected her. They named her Jessica and she will grow up to become part of a very important plan." I gasped and pointed to myself._

_"It's me, isn't it Aunt Tina. I'm the space girl!" I squealed. I jumped off her lap and stared running around the room shooting things with my pretend laser. When my parents came into the room and I smiled and ran over to them._

_"Mommy I'm a space alien! Auntie told me the story and I'm in it!" I exclaimed. My mom and dad shared a look before my mom picked me up into her arms._

_"You promised not to tell her anything!" My dad shouted at Aunt Tina who had stood up from her chair._

_"Don't you think she has a right to know why she is different from other kids? She'll be turning seven next year and she'll keep growing. She'll start to ask questions." I heard her yell back. I struggled in my mom's grip until she had to set me down and ran over to my aunt. She wrapped me in a hug and held on tight to me. I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist and tug me away from her. _

_"No, I want my Aunt! Stop, please!" I screamed as my dad carried me away._

_"You are not to see her again!" My mom yelled and followed us out._

**Present**

I leapt out of my chair and into her arms.

"Aunt Tina!" I cried as her arms wrapped around me.

"My have you grown!" She exclaimed and held me back at arms distance.

"Why didn't you ever come see me?" I asked her.

"Your parents never made contact with me after they took you away. I had no idea where you were." She said. I smiled and turned back to the table.

"Sara, Seth this is my Aunt Tina." Sara smiled and waved to her.

"Well look at you guys!" She gasped as she took in our state.

"What's wrong with them? They look like normal, innocent, all American kids." Jack said frantically. She turned to him with a disbelieved look.

"They look like they just rolled around in a pig pen before dinner. Come on you guys let's get you cleaned up." She said and tugged me towards the bathrooms. I motioned for Sara and Seth to follow us and they did without question.

"Jess, you go help Sara wash up and then wash yourself. I'll wait out here with Seth and then you can help him too." I nodded and led Sara into the bathroom. I grabbed some paper towels from the roll and wet them under the facet. I squeezed some of the water out of them before wiping the dirt off of Sara's face.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your parents, Jessica Bruno?" I looked up at Sara and gave her a small smile.

"They were killed by a syphon when I was five years old." I whispered. Out of nowhere she pulled me to her and wrapped me in a hug. I was tense for a second before I slowly hugged her back.

"Thank you. I needed that." I said and pulled away from her. I finished cleaning the dirt off of her face and helped her wash her hands. We walked out and met up with Aunt Tina.

"Take her back over to Jack. I'll help Seth." I said. Aunt Tina nodded and led Sara back through the crowds. I sighed and looked around before slipping into the boy's bathroom.

"Need some help?" I teased. Seth looked over at me and shrugged. I dampened a paper towel and started cleaning his face like I had Sara's.

"I know how to wash my face." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged.

"I'm sure both of you do, but it's nice to have help once in a while." I said and turned on the facet. When he wasn't looking I got my hand wet and splashed it on his face. He jumped as the cold water hit his skin. He wiped his face dry with a paper towel and looked over at me with a glare. He turned on another facet and cupped his hands filling them with water. My eyes went wide as he started walking towards me.

"Don't you dare!" I said when I felt my back hit the wall. It didn't stop him as he towered over me. I looked up at him with pleading eyes and realized he was closer than I thought he was. His eyes searched my face as he slowly lowered his head. We were close enough that our noses could touch and I felt my eyes start to flutter shut. The moment didn't last long when I felt cold water being dumped on my head. I gasped and looked at Seth who was chuckling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over grabbing some more towels. I cleaned myself off and then we headed back to Jack and Sara.

"Now that's better. I'll be right back." Aunt Tina said and headed for another table. Jack's phone rang and he took the call. It became suspicious when he got up and put some distance between us. When he came back the look on his face told me something was wrong.

"They're here for us, aren't they?" Sara said.

"Ya, they are." He said and walked back over to the window.

"I knew we couldn't trust him, Sara. It's too late! We have to run!" Seth exclaimed and tried to pull Sara and me, but I pulled my arm out of his grasp and stopped him from running.

"Wait a minute." I said and walked over to Uncle Jack who was talking to some police man. When they were done talking they shook hands and jack headed back over to us.

"Come on." He whispered. We followed him through the crowd and stayed low. I looked through some people and saw agency workers enter into the restaurant. The Sheriff looked at them and walked over to the man that looked like the leader. I remembered him from my flash backs. He's the mister wolf that's been hunting us down. We watched as they talked and suddenly guns were pulled. Everyone in the restaurant gasped and some screams were heard. I tensed up as the guns were cocked and I felt a hand slide over mine. I looked down and saw Seth had intertwined his hand with mine. he gave it a squeeze for reassurance and I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"This is not good." Jack muttered under his breath. We tried to find a way out, but every exit we could find was blocked by a gun. We headed for the bathrooms when we bumped into Aunt Tina.

"Follow me." She whispered. I let out a breath and we followed her through the crowd and into a dead end hallway. She opened a latch and pointed to the ladder.

"Up there." She said. Uncle Jack nodded and climbed up.

"Thank you." Sara told her. My aunt smiled and patted her back.

"You're welcome." She said. I went next and gave her a giant hug.

"I'll see you again right?" I asked.

"Of course, now be careful." I hugged her one more time before heading into the little room. She closed the door and I heard it latch shut.

"It's locked from the outside. We'll have to find another way…hey!" Uncle Jack whispered. I cursed under my breath and starting thinking of what to do next. Seth let go of my hand and climbed up the ladder himself. I smiled when his hand phased through the door and unlatched it from the outside. I had totally forgotten we have three kids with super powers. I remembered Seth had taken that hit with the car of course it's hard to forget something like that.

"Sara what exactly can Seth do?" I ask her.

"My brother has the ability to control his molecular density, which allows him to phase through solid objects or withstand the greatest of impacts. In fact you and him share the same ability which is very rare." She explained.

"Why is it rare?" I ask her. She's about to answer when Uncle Jack interrupts.

"How about less chatting more escaping." Sara nodded and made her way up the latter. Uncle Jack helped her up onto the ceiling and when I climbed up Seth helped pull my up. We jogged over to the side of the building and Jack jumped onto a nearby trailer. He jumped down to the ground and held out his hands. Seth jumped onto the trailer and jumped to the ground where Jack caught him and just helped him make a good landing. Sara jumped next and was caught by Uncle Jack. I was next and jumped down right into Seth's arms.

"My hero!" I whispered and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Seth set me down quick, but not before I noticed how red his cheeks got. We started heading for the car repair shop when there was a growl. We all turned to see a giant dog looking straight towards Jack.

"Hi little fella." Uncle Jack whispered as the dog barked at him and bared his teeth. I yelped and hid behind Seth when the dog started to charge us. I waited for the shouts and screams, but they never came so I looked up slowly to see Sara knelt down in front of the dog.

"We appreciate your understanding." She said as the dog licked her face.

"Let's go." She instructed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What can't she do?" I asked myself. We continued to the repair shop and as Jack went to talk to the guy Seth, Sara and I hopped into the car.

"Times up. We gotta go!" Jack said and took the keys from the guy.

"GO? But I still got a lot of work to do!" the man complained said. Jack handed him some extra cash and then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Thank you!" He called as we drove out onto the street. We took a turn onto another street to find it lined with black SUV's and agency men.

"There's too many of them." Jack said as they ran towards us. A few shots were fired and some of them banged against he already broken car. I leaned into Seth's shoulder and kept my head low. Sara looked at one of the cars and held out her hand. The SUV exploded in sparks and sent some of the men to the ground.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." Jack said as we drove through. Car after car sparked as we drove past them. We were so close to exiting the town when the car just stopped.

"What! No, no, no, no Not now! "Sara, are you doing this?" Jack asked. I didn't know why Sara would stop the car until I looked out the window. I quickly bent over Seth and opened up the car door. Seconds later the dog from the junkyard jumped in and took a seat on our laps.

"No, absolutely not. This…Junkyard cannot come with us." Jack protested. He would have kept protesting if more bullets hadn't hit the car. With that he hit the gas and all _four_ of us said goodbye to Stony Creek.


	6. Off to Planet Hollywood

**Hey guys. I'm soooooo sorry I havent been updating. I feel bad. I have a lot of stuff going on after school. I'm in Jazz and Choir and Soccer and student coucil. I just get really busy and then I don't write and I just ignore it. A definite apology and a thanks to dream lighting for her PM's which were what reminded me to get this updated. Thanks for reviewing and being patient and i hope you guys like this. I'll try and get a few more chapter up tonight :) See ya**

**Chapter 5**

"Those guys that were chasing us were the same ones from the highway, right?" Uncle Jack asked. Right now we were all recovering from a very dramatic exit from Stony Creek. I was leaned up against Seth hoping to fall asleep, but after a while I just gave up and let my thoughts drift around.

"Yes." Sara answered.

"It is vital that you take us to their base of operation." Seth stated. In seconds I was snapped from my train of random thought. I sat up and gave him the "you've got to be kidding" look.

"You want us…" I paused and pointed to me and Uncle Jack.

"…to take you..." I then paused and pointed to Seth and Sara. So I was being a bit weird, but I had to make sure I understood exactly what he was saying.

"…to the guys who were just trying to kill you?!" I asked. Seth just looked at me and nodded slowly. Let's just say he was a bit surprised when I lunged forward and grabbed his face bringing it close to mine. I stared in his eyes and put on the most serious face I could.

"Who are you and what have you done with the logical Seth?" I exclaimed with a glare. He rolled his eyes, which was the first hint that he was still the same Seth, and pushed my hands off.

"Well that me explain to you how we do things here, _on earth_, people who want you dead are the people you avoid. That way you, oh I don't know, _stay alive_. Make sense?" Jack explained. Could you catch the sarcasm in his voice? Seth threw Jack the death stare and I realized that Seth was a 100%...well…Seth.

"No one here on earth will, _stay alive_; if we do not return to our planet and in order to return we need our _ship_. Those men who were trying to kill us have stolen our _ship_. Make sense?" He explained. Again could you catch the hint of sarcasm? I laughed at the look on Jacks face, but quickly covered it up with a cough when he turned and shot his own glare at me.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked.

"I don't suggest we start searching at all. I do suggest we go back to Vegas and I drop you off right where you got on. You too." Jack suggested looking between Sara, Seth and Junkyard. Junkyard whined and immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed his ear. I sign to Jack that Junkyard stays with me.

"Exactly what I thought. No _human_ is going to help us Sara. Especially not _this_ human." Seth snapped. I opened my mouth ready to defend myself, but then I remembered I wasn't exactly human and I didn't feel like helping uncle Jack at the moment.

"Hey, hey easy on the human bashing. Some of my best friends just happen to be human an-and even if I were to help you I wouldn't even know where to begin! I don't know anything about UFO's or-or aliens…" Jack said explained.

"Well you've been living with one for about ten years now." I mumbled. Jack didn't appreciate the comment, but at least I got a giggle from Sarah. There was a pause of awkward silence. That was until I saw Sara lean down and pick something off of the cab arm rest.

"Who's Dr. Alex Freedmen, Jack Bruno?" She asked. I smiled and grabbed the card from her. I can't believe I forgot about her!

"She's actually somebody who can help!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"And she just happens to be _human._" Jack added. Real smooth Jack. Real smooth.

* * *

_**About 45 minutes**__**later**_

I let out a puff of air as I tried to get comfortable in the cab. This is very hard to do considering in the back seat there are three growing teenagers. Why don't I move to the front seat, oh because the front seat is now being occupied by a full grown dog.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked me as I wiggled around some more. I have been trying so hard not to disturb his seating arrangement, but now all I want to do is be comfortable. So without saying a word I lift his arm and wrap it around my shoulders. I lean my head on his chest and sigh.

"Trying to get comfortable and I have achieved my mission." I told him. I could almost feel the heat radiate off his cheeks as I leaned further into him. Comfortable at last…and then the dog starts whining. I let out a very unattractive "Ugh" and closed my eyes.

"Sara, what's he saying?" Jack asked her.

"He would appreciate you pulling over so that he can relieve himself." She stated. Ok so Sara has stayed awake this whole time and hasn't even moved. I have no idea how she does it.

"Well we don't have time for that. He should have gone before we left Stony Creek." Jack said. Obviously Junkyard could tell what he said because he looked at Jack and growled.

"He's unpleased with your attitude." Sara remarked. So I couldn't help, but giggle. A dog was fighting with Uncle Jack.

"Really, is that the way he feels? Well you remind him that I'm a man and he's a _dog_ and I'm not about to have this or any conversation with a _dog. _So my answer is still no." Jack remarked eyeing Junkyard. There was a intense stare down between Dog and Man before eventually dog won. We pulled over to the side of the rode and once Sara opened the door Junkyard was out and away. Sara decided to stay outside and stretch while I stayed in the car. I turned and checked on Seth who had his head leaned against the seat with his eyes closed. I was envious of the way he could just fall asleep. A few minutes later junkyard came running back and hopped right back into the front seat.

"Junkyard says thank you." Sara said to Uncle Jack with a smile.

"Did he now? Is there anything else he wants?" He asked. Sara bent down and Junkyard whimpered in her ear. Crazy I know!

"He said he would like a bone or a meaty treat." She stated. I burst into a fit of laughs as Jack stood there with his hands on his hips. I felt bad when Seth yawned and looked down at me with tired eyes.

"Sorry." I whispered. He shrugged and without thinking, or I don't think he thought, he pulled me to his side and rested his head on top of mine. Within seconds his breathing became deep and I knew he was asleep again.

"Top of my to-do list. Just get in." Jack whispered. Sara smiled at him and climbed into the cab while Jack got in and turned the car back on. We pulled back onto the road and started to head back to Vegas. It took about another thirty minutes to reach the outskirts of the city. As we got farther inside the signs and the sounds got bigger, brighter and louder. I will admit that I've missed this city more than I thought I would.

"So I guess we will be going to Planet Hollywood after all." I told Jack. He looked in the rear view mirror and sighed.

"Don't remind me." He said. We smiled at each other and continued through the busy streets until we pulled up to the casino. People dressed as aliens and space monkeys and pretty much every other weird outfit lined the street as they made their way inside. Once Jack pulled up and stopped the car we unbuckled and started to get out. I shook Seth's shoulder to get him up.

"We're here." I told him. He nodded and opened the cab door climbing out with me on his tail. Jack walked up to one of the parkers and handed him a couple hundred from the leftover stack of money.

"I need you to keep the cab close and give the dog some water…oh and give him a meaty treat." He instructed and patted the guy on the shoulder. As we passed the still confused man I smiled at him and headed into the casino. The place was packed full so when Jack wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder to keep her close I slide my hand into Seth's. He looked down at me and I just shrugged.

"I don't want to get lost." I said. I mean it was a pretty good excuse.

"Stay close to me and act normal." Jack instructed. We walked around and asked for directions at least five times before we finally found Dr. Alex Freedmen's room. We walked in and thankfully it was pretty much empty except for the few weirdo's that stayed. Jack spotted her on the stage and we followed him up.

"The lecture on cattle mutilation doesn't start for another hour, but take a seat this place will be packed." She said as she caught sight of us.

"We're here to see you actually." Jack said. She looked at us and just laughed.

"It's Jack Bruno. We met earlier." He said and offered his hand. She looked at it and then just walked right past.

"We did?" She asked.

"Ya, um, Cab. The airports hotel….Driver?" He said and motioned to himself. A look of remembrance came upon her face and she pointed to me and then to Jack.

"Oh, the non-believers. What are the odds?" She said.

"Hey is there some place we can talk?" Jack asked. She looked around at the empty seats and then at Jack.

"Crowds in here making you uncomfortable?" She joked.

"Even more private then this." I offered. She looked at me and began to walk away again.

"Look, no offense, but I'm…" Sara stepped forward and cut her off.

"She doubts her thesis on glesa 581 in alkapers warp tribe." She stated. Alex Freedmen turned around and looked at Sara like she was from another world…which she was.

"How did you know that?" She asked and stepped back towards us.

"Oh, it gets a lot better. Trust me." Jack said. She nodded and motioned for us to follow her. Good going Sara!


	7. New Team Member

**Hey guys. Sorry if this is shorter than usual. It's a friday night and I plan on getting at least one more chapter in and then relaxing! So a thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed last chapter. Your comments rock. I'm glad you like Seth. If you guys havent noticed i am trying to make my version of Seth i bit more teenage boy like because thats what he is. The further we go int he story the more he starts opening up especially to Jess. So i hope you guys like this! Bye :)**

**Chapter 7**

"Are you insane?" She asked Jack. So right when we got to a private room Jack was a genius and decided to just spill the whole story.

"I just thought that you of all people, wou-would understand and want to help!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why because I'm the nut job speaking at the UFO convention?" She asked. Jack opened his mouth but she held up her finger.

"Don't answer that." She demanded.

"I know it sounds really crazy." Jack tried to explain. I wish he would just shut up right now.

"Ya think?" She exclaimed. As they continued to argue over who was crazy and what not I walked over to Seth and Sara. Both of them we're gathered around Alex's laptop. Alex seemed to notice this and stalked over to us.

"Hey please don't touch that." She instructed. Seth ignored her and picked it up in his hands. Turning it so the screen was facing her.

"You captured an image of our ship!" He exclaimed. When I looked at the image on the screen all I saw was little white, blue and a couple pink dots. That was until I looked over it again. In seconds I could point out the saucer shaped ship. I pointed to the sot and Seth nodded with a small smile on his face.

"The smudge? You're telling me you think the smudge is your space ship?" Alex asked in bewilderment.

"No we don't think it's our space ship. We know it is our space ship." Sara exclaimed. Alex looked over at Jack and shook her head before grabbing her bag.

"That's it. I'm out." She said.

"Now if you would excuse me I'll just…" She came over to get her laptop, but as she reached down it phased through Seth's hands and plummeted towards the ground. I reached for it with both hands, but it just phased right through my fingers. I have got to get better control over that! The laptop was only inches from the floor when it stopped and started to levitate back up. Alex slowly held out her hand's and Sara closed her dropped her hands causing the laptop to drop into Alex's hands with a thud.

"Oh, they can also do all this stuff too." Jack added. Alex looked from the laptop, to Seth, to me, and then to Sara.

"Who are you?" She asked. Sara and Seth shared a look before nodding.

"Show her." Sara said. Seth took out his device and laid it on the table pressing the two side blue buttons. Within seconds a hologram had covered the room. In a freaky way it was beautiful. Miniature meteoroids, planets, stars, and galaxies floated around the room.

"This is huge!" Alex whispered as she looked around. I didn't think her jaw could go any lower.

"I have so many questions even though you are the answers here standing right in front of me!" She exclaimed looking around at us. Jack cleared his throat and she took a deep breath.

"Where are you from?" She asked. Sara looked around and then pointed toward a planet. It was grey in color and about as big as a baseball.

"Our planet is located some 3000 light years away from earth." Sara told her. Wow that's like millions of years away from earth!

"Space travel of such sizable distance is…" Alex Freedmen trailed off.

"Possible using paradoxical passage through..." Seth started to finish her sentence, but Alex picked it up again.

"Wormholes. That's it. My presentation at the international convention was right. Interstellar travel is possible using wormholes as a shortcut through space!" She exclaimed with a happy grin and a giggle.  
Which was a bit weird coming from a 30 year old. Ok maybe she wasn't that old, but still.

"That was my first guess too." Jack jumped in and said. We all turned to look at him and he just nodded and stepped away. He's really bad at any flirting of any kind.

"Why did you come to earth?" She asked.

"Our planet is dying. Millennium has rendered our atmosphere unbreathable." Sara explained to her. I looked at the planet and frowned. Something inside me felt like it was being twisted. I guess I should feel this way I mean it's my home planet too.

"Our parents were scientists who have studied earths changing climate in hopes to finding a solution for our planets future. " Seth said and motioned to all three of us. I could see Uncle Jack looking at me from the corner of my eye. I wonder what he was thinking.

"We all feared for our lives and then both Jess's parents and ours discovered something our leaders were very interested in." Sara said with a frantic voice and a small smile.

"Your planet makes a suitable living environment for our kind. It would be simplest to abandon our dying planet and occupy yours." Seth explained hesitantly. That's when I understood the concept of his meaning. If they just leave their planet and come to ours then that means… Holy crap!

"Wait I'm helping you conquer my own plan….Earth!?" I exclaimed. Well I didn't just exclaim it I practically yelled it at the top of my lungs.

"No! Most the people on our planet are fiercely opposed this plan, but fear of extinction triumphed among our people." Sara said. God I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Then your parents discovered and experiment at an outpost here was successful in regenerating life into all previous dying plants and trees." Seth reassured us.

"This would enable the reoxygenating of your poisoned atmosphere." Alex figured.

"Alright, so what's the problem?" uncle Jack asked them. They both shared another troublesome look.

"Our military. They prefer the solution of invasion over science." Seth said.

"This is why we had to hurry and retrieve the experiment." Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out the device we had gone through hell to get.

"All proof that our planet can be saved and your planet spared is in here." She said with a smile. Ok number one goal is to now get that thing safely….home.

"Where are your parents again?" Jack asked.

"They stayed behind on our planet and were arrested for their opposition." Sara explained. I felt bad so I grabbed hold of her hand and gave it squeeze to remind her I was here and wasn't leaving.

"We agreed to complete the task for them." Seth told us.

"And what about the assassin?" Jack asked.

"A-Assassin? What assassin?" Alex asked looking at Jack. I guess if she's going to help us she should know about the deranged assassin out to kill us.

"The syphon warrior series deranion 75 was created by our military." Sara explained.

"They're breed to hunt?" Alex stated hesitantly. I sighed and shook my head.

"They're breed to kill." I answered. I turned to Seth and Sara for one last confirmation.

"If that device doesn't get home in time…the invasion will proceed." Seth slowly nodded. Just great!

"We seriously need to find your space ship!" Alex said and grabbed her stuff.


	8. Consulting the Expert

**Hello again! One more chapter for you guys. this is it for tonight and then i'll hopefully get at least to more tomorrow nigth and then two more on sunday maybe even more. So I hope you guys like it and i'm plannign on making the next chapters a little longer. the chapters I have are getting a bit shorter so I'll try and add more to them. I have one more thing to say, but it can wait until the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Alex lead us out of the room and back into the large crowd. I held onto Seth and Sara kept close with Jack as we followed her.

"So how well do you know this guy?" I heard Jack ask her.

"Oh we've done a few panels and debates together on opposite sides, but no one knows the shadow moral of UFO government conspiracies then Harland." She told him. We made our way to a giant sign that read "book signing". Once there two men stepped up into our way. They acted like body guards, but I doubted either one of them could even stand up against me. (Minus the extra powers)

"Not now, Whitman." She orders. The man opens his mouth to say something, but he just backs off.

"Well hello doctor Freedmen. So you finally decided to accept my offer of a romantic beniana dinner for two. Haza!" another man exclaimed. He looked really dorky as to be expected.

"What?" Alex asked. He got a clue that she didn't know what he was talking about so he cleared his throat and started over.

"Three-three years ago. At a screening of the copper footage you were in the fourth row second seat. In a saucy flower print." He recalled. Ok this guy is officially going on my stalker list.

"I'm sorry I keep my work and social life separate. I don't date colleagues." Alex let him down nice and easy. I looked up at Jack and of course he had a giant smile on his face.

"Colleagues indeed." The guy said with a bow.

"Listen we need to see Harland, right away." She said.

"Dr. Harland is presently unavailable for consultations. We're more than qualified to answer any questions." Another guy came up. A bit bigger than the first, but still as dorky. This must be the ugly, creepy guy convention too. Well except for the guy that just passes. He doesn't count.

"There is no time for that it is a matter of life and death that we see Harland now!" Alex demanded again, but the guys still didn't seem convinced.

"Life or death. Oh, ober scary theatric. What's the 4-1-1 sister?" The creeper teased trying to be cool. Now that hit a nerve. I'm sorry, but no creepy guy in an alien convention can be cool. I stepped forward away from Seth and got in the guy's face.

"Here's the 4-1-1. You're currently alive and unless you take us to Harland you'll be dead." I threatened and motioned towards Jack. He caught on and folded his arms across his chest making sure to flex his muscles. At that point both of the men's faces turned snow white.

"Ok, let's go! Right this way please." They said and led us outside to a trailer basically jogging all the way there. The man knocked on the trailer door like it was a secret club hideaway.

"Go away the book signing isn't until 4:30! Read the brochure!" A voice (an old voice) called from inside the trailer.

"Harland its Alex Freedmen." She called. Within seconds the door flew open to reveal a man. Probably in his 60's or 70's, but who was I to say. He had the biggest smile on his face and thankfully his aurora didn't scream creep.

"Dr. Alex Freedmen. What a surprise." The man said and placed a kiss on her hand.

"We need to speak with you immediately. It is incredibly important." She explained. The guy nodded and we climbed up into the trailer. I climbed in after Alex and once the guy had turned his back I leaned in.

"So does this guy get the whole story?" I whispered.

"Depends on how much he needs to know." She whispers back. Well I'll leave the explaining to her.

**_5 minutes after letting Seth and Sara explain the space crash in a none suspicious way…_**

"So you're saying the two of you witnessed this reported UFO crash." He asked Seth and Sara. Both of them nodded to confirm their story.

"I hate lying. I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying to me…" He stopped and stared at Seth. Whether he was crazy or not I think all of us held our breath.

"Thankfully your story checks out with all the reports I got from Seta, Allred and NASA." He said with a smile. I let out a sigh and started playing with my hands.

"We have reason to believe a team of government sponsored covert operatives recovered the space craft." Seth said as he literally towered over the guy. Looks like we need to work on personal space.

"Ok, back up a little bit this is not space camp let the experts do their work." He said and gave Seth a slight shove only Seth didn't move. Before anything else happened I reached forward and grabbed onto Seth's arm pulling him back towards me.

"You know you're very lucky you two that you didn't come face to face with the aliens that were in that craft. They're like deadly praying mantises. They eat you flesh." The guy said. So maybe he was a bit off his rocker. I rolled my eyes and kept my hold on Seth. I would definitely be surprised if Mr. Ego and innocent Sara turned into Man eating preying mantises.

"Oh, yes we are indeed very lucky kids to not to have had our flesh eaten by the aliens." Sara said slowly and hesitantly.

"You got that right. Ok, let's go to work here. I got an email from a source." He said and turned to his computer.

"Where would they take the space craft?" Alex asked him.

"Well I would say that from the size and the scope of the crash that's there's only one possibility." He turned back to us just as the two dorks, who followed us in for some reason, jumped forward.

"Witch mountain." All of them said in unison.

"What are we a singing group here? Let me talk and you guys stall." He said and turned back to his computer. The dorks backed up and decided now was the time to leave.

"Witch mountain. Let's take a look here we go, California. About 50 miles from the border of Varna and it's one of our top secret facilities." He pulled up a picture of the mountain on his computer screen.

"Ya know that if you're planning on visiting, don't. When I say this place is fortified up to the ying-yang I'm making an understatement. Now here's the schematic and do you have my book?" He asked looking at Alex.

"Yes I do." I said. Everyone slowly turned toward me with shocked faces.

"What? I was bored so I went to the library and…borrowed an alien book. Is that so hard to believe?" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. Jack nodded and I gave his shoulder a hard shove.

"Here's the aerial view." The guy said and continued to give us the information.

"Thank you, Harland." Alex said. We all thanked him and stepped out of the trailer once again heading back into the casino. So we have the device, check! We have the information, check and check. Now we just have to get the ship. That could be a problem.


	9. Casino Chaos

**hey people. so another kind of short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm going to make chapter 10 preatty long though. I have it all written out nad now I just need to add extra details. It will be about 2000 words. Hope you guys like this.**

**Chapter 9**

"Thank you, both of you. My brother and I understand that you don't have to assist us any further and yet you choose to." Sara said with a smile which I returned.

"You're welcome and don't worry were going to get you guys home. Promise." Alex reassured her and turned to Jack.

"I'll be right back. Lay low." She told jack and then disappeared into the crowd.

"She finds you attractive, Jack Bruno." Sara piped in as he watched her walk away. He turned to Sara with a very big smirk.

"Really?" He asked.

"And that you're smarter than you think you are." She remarked. I rolled my eyes at Uncle Jack. Why must you encourage him, Sara?!

"So she was thinking about me?" He said and went back to staring in the direction she had disappeared in.

"At least as much as you're thinking about her." Sara remarked. Jack opened his mouth, but I dragged had had enough so I dragged Sara away and hit Jack over the head.

"Don't let it make your head big, Uncle Jack." I scolded.

"Should we go upstairs now?" Seth asked. About midway through his sentence his voice cracked pretty badly. Someone's experiencing puberty. I let out a fit of giggles which received the death stare.

"I think it's cute, hot shot." I commented and laughed as his cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Ya lets go upstairs." Jack muttered. So we did what we were told and headed upstairs. I follow behind Seth and he looks back every once in a while to make sure I'm still there. Sara spots a theatrical play going on and we all decide to check it out.

"I sure hope we have enough fuel to get back to earth, Conrad." A (very unattractive) girl cried out. Both she and the man with her looked like idiots and dork up their green "space" suits.

"Fear not celest. We must get to the ship." The dude cried out. Just then on cue this guy came out in a monster costume. The noises he was making made me cringe. I looked up at Sara and Seth to surprising see they were watching it with full attention.

"My leg." The women cried and fell dramatically to the ground.

"Oh no look at that beast from another galaxy." The man beside her exclaimed. Yeah usually when a beast appears its not from the same galaxy. When I felt a hand appear suddenly on my back I spun around faster than a scared cat. To my relief it was only Uncle Jack.

"Didn't I tell you three to stay by my side?" He asked/scolded. I shrugged to him and turned back to the play.

"Is this a reenactment of an important piece of earth's history?" Sara asked.

"No and thank goodness it's not." I muttered.

"Let's get going." Jack said and started to lead us out of the crowd. I started to walk away with him when I heard Sara gasp. I turned around to see what the idiots on stage were doing when I realized we had a visitor. Omg it's a beast form another planet!

"Uncle Jack!" I exclaimed. Yes, the droid had returned and was now raising its very deadly power gun right towards us.

"Sara, do something!" Seth yelled. Sara didn't waist anytime and forcing the stage lighting down onto the droid. The giant lights hit square on and sent it flying into a small bill board.

"Let's go, let's go!" Jack yelled and pushed us through the crowd. When we finally got our footing we took off. I'm not sure where we were going, but all I knew was we had to find Alex and get out of here. We came to a door backstage and Uncle Jack opened it and motioned for us to go through.

"Now we're in Vegas." I whispered as we walked through aisle after aisle of token machine and gambling game. I thought for sure we were in the clear. We were so close to the exit door you would not imagine! Then Mr. Agent had to ruin it. Mr. Wolf showed up with an incredible smirk on his face as he blocked our path. I'm sure he though we would surrender. Ha, in your dreams. I turned and pushed everyone back the way we came which was also blocked. They pretty much had us surrounded by now.

"Sara, are you listening to what I'm thinking." Jack asked. She nodded and balled her hand into a fist. Every machine in the place started going crazy! Bells and whistles were blowing; people were screaming for joy, it basically became utter chaos. I smiled and turned to them only to find an isle full of random people.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I pretty much yelled and took off. I could barely make out Jacks head as he ran along the aisle with Seth and Sara.

"Wait, Jess!" I heard Seth yell.

"Seth come back!" Uncle Jack's voice followed. I smiled knowing he had started looking for me. I rushed along the aisles looking for him. When I came to a cross corner I paused trying to figure out which way to go. Well two ways were blocked off by incoming agent workers.

"Jess watch out!" I turned to see Seth running towards me down another isle. I took one step towards him before his words processed. I turned down the only isle left just in time to see a ball of blue fire hurtling my way. On instinct I tensed and held firm as it hit me straight in the stomach and sent me flying. I landed on my side with a huff as the air left my lungs. All I could focus on was the droid as it stood over me. Well it stood over me for a few seconds before it was knocked out of the way by one angry Seth. He sent it flying with a hit of his arm. He helped me up and we went back to running, well him running me trying to stay on my feet the whole time. We finally caught up with Uncle Jack, Sara, and thankfully Alex.

"What happened?" Uncle Jack demanded as I pretty much collapsed in front of him. My side and my stomach area hurt like hell.

"She got hit by the syphon. We need to get out." Seth said frantically.

"Alright I'll carry her. Now go!" Uncle Jack said as I felt him lift me up. By now I was barely hanging on. My vision started to tunnel and the pain got worse.

"What happened to laying low?" Alex asked as we ran through the nearest exit.

"Nobody lays low in Vegas, baby!" Jack yelled at her which caused me to smile. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	10. Witch Mountain here we come

**Hope you guys enjoy. I should get a few more chapters up, but I'm not going to really be writing author notes at the start so have a good week and thanks fro your amazing reviews! Makes me feel amazing to read all of them!**

**Chapter 10**

"When will she wake up?" I heard Uncle Jack ask.

"Her thoughts brain waves are 100% accurate in efficiency. She should be waking up any second." I heard Sara tell him. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see four heads hovering over me with the most frantic expressions I had ever seen.

"Do I have a bug on my forehead because if I do please tell me." I joked. It caused everyone…except Seth to smile.

"Help me up." I said. Uncle Jack put his arms on my back and slowly lifted me into a sitting position. I was so stiff it felt like I had to crack my whole body to relax.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Right when you faded that Harland dude showed up and decided to give us a little extra help." Jack said. I looked around at the place and found that we were in a trailer. That guys trailer to be exact.

"So what happened to the cab?" I asked in confusion.

"Let's just say my boss may be getting a call from the FBI about our beaten up car." Jack said with a smirk. I smiled and clapped my hands.

"So how are you feeling?" Alex asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Stiff, but alive and ok." I told her.

"Well good because we're hitting the road." Uncle Jack exclaimed and went to take the wheel. Alex followed behind him and once they were up front Sara pulled me into a hug. I gasped a bit because of the small pain, but hugged her back anyway.

"Do not worry me like that again Jessica Bruno." She scolded me.

"Ok mom." I said with a laugh. She smiled and pulled away going to curl up on the couch. I turned and looked for Seth who for some reason had given me my hello-again hug. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair disappear behind the back room wall and decided to investigate. I slowly stood up and held onto my aching side as I wobbled along. When I got to the room I saw Seth sitting on the edge of the bed messing with the blue device.

"Hey how come you didn't say hello?" I whined and went to sit down beside him. He looked up at me with a frown and then looked back down at the device.

"You should be resting. Sleep will reduce the pain and help heal your body's injuries." I rolled my eyes at his smarts.

"I'm fine Seth. It was just an accident." I assured him, but it looked like he wasn't buying it.

"I could have been there." He whispered and looked away from me.

"No you couldn't have. Plus I'm _fine_." I empathize. He ignored me and kept playing with the device which made me a little mad.

"Fine I'll go to bed when you do. That means no more device playing." I said and with the sudden (probably not very smart) idea I grabbed the device from him and stood up as quick as I could. Seth scowled and reached for me, but I stepped out of his way.

"I could dump water on your head again." He suggested as he slowly stood up.

"You'll just have to corner me first." I teased. A smirk formed on his lips as he took menacing steps towards me. I gasped when my back hit the wall (was not expecting that).

"You mean like this?" He whispered as he towered over me. As I stared up at him I bit my lip. Ever so slowly his face inched towards mine. He was so close to me that our lips were barley touching. Just being this close to him landed a thousand butterflies in my stomach. When he leaned forward to close the gap between us I made a last minute move and turn my head to the side. His lips caught my cheek and he pulled back as I started to giggle. This time his cheeks were fire red and I'm pretty sure mine were too. I handed him back his device and grabbed his hand leading him out of the room and back in with everyone else. I could still feel his kiss on my cheek and couldn't help but begin to imagine what it would be like to kiss his lips. I sat down on the couch opposite of Sara and pulled Seth down with me.

"Now can you go to sleep for me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, but agreed in the end. I got up to give him room so he could get comfortable. Once he was stretched out he gently pulled me down to him so that my head was on his chest. He put one hand underneath his head and the other rested on his chest close to my hand. I closed my eyes, but stayed awake until I finally felt his breathing relax. I let my thoughts wonder and sighed as I thought about Seth

* * *

**A good nap later**

"Who would have guessed that aliens would look like kids?" I heard Alex exclaim. I yawned and light started to peak through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and looked around the place. Alex and Uncle Jack were up in front. Sara was curled into a ball on the other couch while Seth and I were on the other. Seth was still asleep and during the night on hand has found its way into my hair and the other one was lying limp on my waist. How adorable!

"They're lucky you joined us…we're lucky you joined us." Jack replied. I smiled and decided some conversations were better off uninterrupted so I stayed silent.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It's pure science. Chaos theory…the underlined order in the parallel data." She stated.

"So more like Fate?" Jack asked.

"Um, science. Think about it. What are the odds that they would crash near Vegas during a UFO convention? I got in your cab, and then they got in your cab and now we're in Harland's mobile home with his Intel on where their ship is! That is not luck. That is the predetermined order of how things work in the universe." She exclaimed. I smiled at her logic.

"You've always been this positive?" Jack asked.

"I've always been a searcher for answers. Though my folks would say I was just a day dreamer. How about you?" She contradicted.

"Me?! I'm a much easier book to read. All my life my answers have been either a yes or a no." Jack replied. It made me feel a bit sad remembering all the hard memories he's shared with me.

"What's the mustang? Yes or a no?" She asked. I remembered Uncle Jacks Mustang picture he carried around with him and couldn't help but wonder why Alex was going through his wallet…anyway none of my business.

"Not just any mustang. That's a 1968 port mustang GT 390 fast back. Steve McQueen's car in Bullet. You've never seen bullet?" Jack replied. Oh Jack please no! I've seen bullet about a million times all because of that car.

"No." She hesitantly replied. I heard Jack sigh and knew that he would make her watch that movie one day.

"Well it's currently a no, but one day I'm gonna earn that car. The honest way." Jack said. I smiled and knew that when Jack said it he meant it. Uncle Jack had been in and out of Jail a couple times when I was littler and just starting with him after the accident. I was about twelve at the time of his third arrest and when they put me in a foster home I would always run and find him. Once he got out he turned his life around and I was permitted to stay in his custody. I've been with him ever since. I smiled at the thought of Jack wrestling with me when I was a little girl, but my thoughts were interrupted when Seth started to wake beneath me. I looked down to see his bright blue eyes staring up at me. I smiled at him and snuggled down into his chest. I felt his arm tighten around my waist to keep my on top of him as he slowly sat up.

"Jack?" He said in a cute innocent voice.

"What's up buddy?" Jack asked. I looked over at Sara who had just gotten up and yawned before coming and sitting over by us.

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked. My eyes wet wide as Jack, Alex and I shared a "OMG" look before bursting into laughter. I took a deep breath causing my stomach and my sides to stretch out. It caused me to gasp and when my hand touched my stomach I remembered that yesterday I had been shot by the droid.

"Are we there yet? Good in any universe apparently. Well Alex?" He said as Alex ruffled through her bag and pulled out a map.

"Well….yes were almost there." She said and pointed ahead to a huge mountain. I smiled and leaned back into Seth.

"Let me look at your bruises." Sara said. I nodded and pulled my shirt up over my stomach and side. I gasped at the look of my skin. Several large portions of my skin were a terrible purple, yellow and blue color. Sara reached over and prodded my side with her hand causing me to bit my lip hard.

"The healing is going well." She said with approval. I smiled and pulled my shirt back down. We came to a stop behind some bushes and we all climbed out of the trailer.

"Well the maps are about 30 years old, but they appear to be the best reference we have. It seems that we're about 5 miles from the entrance." Alex said and pointed north up the mountain.

"Well let's go." I said and we started the trek. It was hard to go up hill with my side, but with Seth's hand on my back guiding me it was possible to do. The higher we climbed the fewer obstacles we encountered thankfully. I mean we had to climb over some large rocks, bushes, and make sure we didn't get attacked by an animal. Nothing to worry about, right? The last obstacle we faced was a small stream flowing down from the top. It was pretty wide so we had to take turns jumping from one large rock to another. Seth and I were the last ones to go across. I took a wrong step with my foot and almost landed in the water had Seth not caught me.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled and helped me the rest of the way across. Finally we got to the spot where part of the mountain divides. I looked over the edge and saw the entrance was heavily guarded.

"There has to be another way." I suggested.

"Well if the maps right there's several service tunnels running outward." Alex explained. I nodded and grabbed onto Seth's hand.

"Let's go." I said. I let Alex lead this time because she was the one with the map. As we made our way back to the main trail I felt something sharp hit my neck. I gasped and reached back. I pulled out something and brought the object close to my face. It was a dart!?

"Seth!" I gasp and felt my legs give out from under me. Before I could hit the ground Seth's hands caught me only to have his legs give out and both of us fall to the ground. I heard muffled voices and a thud as someone else went down.

"What did you do to them?!" I heard Uncle Jacks muffled voice. I fought with my eyelids to stay awake.

"Consider yourself lucky…" The voice trailed off into the distance and I let my eyelids drop.


	11. No air (literally)

_**Hello people of Fanfiction. How are we today? Well i spent a little time on this chapter figuring out how ot make it long and where to end it. I have some sad news. **_

_**1.) This chapter is quit short due to the fact that I couldnt really end it anywhere else.**_

_**2.) Sadly this is one of the last chapters before the end of the story. Theres only about maybe 2 or 3 chapters left.**_

_**Well i hope you enjoy it and I'll see you at the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. it makes me so excited to see a new review has been posted and they alwasy make me smile when i read them. You guys are the best.**_

**Chapter 11**

I feel disoriented. I can barely see, but I'm able to make out colors and unfocused people rushing around. The only color I can make out so far is white. Everything is white. White walls, white suits that make the people look like astronauts. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before opening them again. This time things started to move into focus and once I could see clearly I tried to move, but something was restraining me. I lifted my head as high as it would go and looked down to see my hands and feet were cuffed. A tube ran up into my nose and provided oxygen to me. I was dressed in a thin white suit with white sneakers and my hair had been taken out of its pony tail. I looked to my right and my eyes went wide as I looked over Seth and Sara. Both of them were strapped to metal tables and both wore the same clothes I was wearing. Some of the people in white suits came in and started working around us. One of them took a small flash light and shined it into my eyes. I watched him work and finally he realized I was staring at him.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"I'm not authorized to give that information away. I'm…sorry." He said before walking away. I looked back down at my cuffs and tried to phase through them, but something kept me from doing that.

"Sir, she's awake." Someone said. The voice was male, but that's all I could make out.

"Move her." Another voice commanded. This time there was no mistaking that the voice belonged to Mr. Burke. I tried to remember how I had gotten here and that's when it all came back to me. When I felt my hand cuffs open I instinctively reached back and rubbed my neck. I could still feel the little scab from where the dart entered.

"Ms. Bruno we need you to come with us." I looked up to see agents standing by the door. One of them held a gun, but it was not pointed at me. One of the agents followed my gaze and stepped closer to me.

"It's for precaution means only." He explained. I nodded and slowly slid of the table. Two agents rushed forward and flanked me as I followed to rest out of the lab. I had no idea where we were going, bu ti knew I couldn't escape this so I just followed. We stopped at another door and a man unlocked it before pushing me inside and shutting the door again. It was another glass lab like the one I was in with Seth and Sara. I guess it gave me a bit of relief to know I could see Seth and Sara from where I was.

"Welcome to our humble home Experiment 214." I lifted my head to see Mr. Burke standing in a glass office right next to me.

"My name is Jess." I scowled at him.

"Here you're known as Experiment 214. Now let me explain your situation…" I walked up to the glass and stared him straight in the eye.

"No. let me explain your situation. I need to get out of here and I will beat the living crap out of you if you don't let us go." I growled, but Mr. Burke only looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"You're in no position to threaten me. Now, I need information from you. If I don't get it then I'm going to have to dissect your friends over there." He said and nodded his head. I looked back over at Seth and Sara before looking back at Mr. Burke.

"What happens when you realize I won't answer to you?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Well I'm certain you can. The question is will you want to. As a little incentive I would like to demonstrate." I eyed him as he walked over to a metal lever. He pushed it down about an inch and at first nothing happened, but then I could feel it. My breathing got heavier and my legs started to shake. It literally felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of the air. My hands went around my neck as I struggled to bring in oxygen to my lungs. Finally Mr. Burke moved the switch back up and I took deep breaths trying to regain my breath.

"You see this room was designed with air vents that act as….vacuums let's say. With every inch this lever goes down more oxygen is sucked out of this room." He said. I looked at him with disbelief.

"You can't do this to me! I have human right!" I argued with him. He only looked at me and laughed in my face.

"You're right except let me remind you, _experiment 214_, that you are not human." He said.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Top secret." I said. Mr. Burke narrowed his eyes at me, but continued.

"Why is it top secret?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to tell you." I growled. He smirked at me and flipped the lever. Within seconds I was sprawled on the ground. My hand went around my throat as I fought for air. It felt like my lungs were caving in on themselves and it felt like my airways were on fire. Suddenly the air returned and I gasped for breath trying to refill my lungs as fast as I could.

"Now let's try this again. How about your friends? What do they do?" He asked me. I looked over at Seth and Sara. It broke my heart to see the string willed teens strapped up to tubes and other instruments as if they were experiments. I looked back up at Mr. Burke and snarled.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked him. Once again he flipped the switch and I crumpled to the ground. I wanted to tell him everything just to make it stop, but I wouldn't. I couldn't do that after we had come so far. Finally he flipped the switch back up and I took deep breaths.

"Sir maybe we should stop for a minute." One of the agents said. Mr. Burke looked at him and immediately the agent shut his mouth and moved back without another word.

"How do you develop your...powers?" Mr. Burke asked. I smirked and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't tell them to start dissecting your friends?" He asked. I flinched, but didn't let any emotion show on my face. He was looking for weakness and it was time he figured out he wasn't going to find any in me.

"I don't have a good reason." I said.

"I need information, Ms. Bruno." He raised his voice at me. My temper flared as I glared at him.

"The only information you need to know is that earth will be invaded if we don't get them back to their planet!" I shouted at him. He stared at me with hatred in his eyes, but our stare down was interrupted by a shrill alarm.

"Sir theirs been a breech in our system." An agent informed him. Mr. Burke looked at me and leaned onto the glass.

"Last chance Ms. Bruno. Tell us what you know!" He shouted at me. I used my strength to stand up and lean against the glass. I stared right into his eyes as I whispered.

"Go to hell." His face was priceless. He was fuming with rage as he clenched his teeth. An agent had to grab his arm and pull him away from the glass and further he was away from me the safer I felt. I knew that I had probably pushed him a little too much, but what he did next left me out of breath literally. Before he followed the other out of the room he walked over and flipped the lever halfway down. He then walked back over to me and smirked.

"Have a nice time Ms. Bruno. Oh and you may want to hold your breath, I don't know how long this breech may last.

"This is not good." I whispered and realized I might not be able to get out of this one.


	12. Alex and Uncle Jack to the rescue

**Hey guys. Listen i'm really sorry about the whole not updating in like months thing. I really have been busy, but I'm determined to finish the story because there's only a few more chapters to go. Thanks for all your support. I love you guys! **

**Chapter 12 (Narrator)**

Jack and Alex had gotten out of the car in perfect condition (thanks to Alex) and had climbed back up the hill. A few minutes from where the kids had been darted they found a vault leading into the mountain. Jack tried to turn the wheel, but it was rusted into place so once again Alex jumped in to help. They got it turned and the vault swung open to reveal a dark tunnel.

"Back up." Jack instructed. He climbed into the tunnel feet first and pushed himself back a bit so Alex could get in. She slide in head first and followed Jack deeper into the tunnel. They followed the tunnel until it ended at another vault door. Jack checked it out and realized that the hinged on it were much more rusted then the one that had been outside. So he did what any other man would do and used his strength to kick to door out. It gave way and fell away revealing a vast opening up to another tunnel moving straight up and down. The clang from the door that Jack had kicked in echoed as it hit the bottom of the tunnel. Jack pocked his head out and spotted a set of old bars that acted as stairs. I swung out and grabbed out of them lowering himself out of the small tunnel.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna be here the whole time." He reassured Alex who was very hesitant of following him down. Ever so slowly she turned around and lowered herself down after Jack. She gripped the bars for dear life as whimpers slide from her mouth.

"Hey don't look down, just remember I'm right below you." Jack comforted her. She nodded and focused on the wall in front of her as she slowly climbed down the stairs. Suddenly there was a huge rumble that shook the whole tunnel. Alex couldn't help, but look down only to have her worst thoughts confirmed.

"Oh no, Jack. Exhaust furnace!" She exclaimed and started to climb back up the stairs, but Jack stopped her.

"This way, this way. There's another tunnel right here." He called up to her. The flames got closer with each step they took and finally Jack reached the tunnel and set himself down inside it. He reached out and helped pull Alex in right as the flames reached the tunnel. Jack pushed them away from the opening only to find out the tunnel he had picked was slanted sending them sliding down the sides. Jack was the first to land at the bottom and he held his arms out catching Alex as she flew out of the tunnel beside him.

"You ok?" He asked. She put a hand on her chest as she took deep breaths and nodded. Jack gave her a quick smile before they climbed out another door. This time it leads them to a transport tunnel. They quickly hide behind one of the moving trucks and followed it down the tunnel before slipping away.

"What now?" She asked.

"Find the kids, don't get caught." He said and Alex nodded.

"Good plan." She said as they continued through the trucks trying to stay out of sight. Just then a warning siren went off and the place went crazy. This was a perfect opportunity to slip through the tunnel unnoticed and finally they saw the kids. They looked around and saw no one watching them except for some scientists that were working on Seth and Sara. They ran over to the door leading into the lab and snuck up on some of the workers.

"Hi. Can I borrow that pen?" Jack asked one of the agents. The guy turned around only to be shoved back into a wall…hard, he fell to the floor and just as another man was about to take a swing at Jack, Alex side swiped him. Jack looked from her to the guy and back to her.

"I have three older brothers." Alex explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Jack smiled at her before looking around and spotted a rack of white suits. Both of them shared a look before grabbed them and pulling them on. Once they were dressed they walked into the room and Jack took out the first guy he spotted. Alex grabbed a nearby equipment stand and slammed it into the back of one of the scientists. Soon all of them were lying on the floor. Jack rushed over to Sara and tried to pry the cuffs of, but they wouldn't budge. Alex examined the oxygen tubes and followed it to an oxygen machine.

"What is it?" Jack asked and tried once again to remove the cuffs.

"Um, some sort of anesthetic." She replied and looked over the buttons.

"Can you fix it?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know, but I can try." She said and started messing with the tubes. She repositioned some of the tubes and pushed a few buttons before a hissing sound was emitted and ever so slowly Seth and Sara started to wake.

"Seth. Seth it's ok." Alex reassured him as he blinked a few times. She smiled as he phased through his cuffs and she helped him into a sitting position. Sara was next to wake and her cuffs snapped open. She removed her air tube and smiled at Jack.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." He told her. They both climbed off the tables and finished removing the tubes. Jack and Alex got out of the suits and threw them in a corner before engulfing Seth and Sara into a hug.

"Wait, where's Jess?" Seth asked urgently. All of them shared a look before racing out of the room. Seth spotted her and ran over to the glass that separated them. Jess, who was lying on the floor trying to hold her breath as long as she could, spotted Seth and quickly pushed herself onto her knees. She crawled over to him using all the strength she could before collapsing again at the glass. She smiled at him and put her hand up to the glass like she had seen in a James Bond movie. If there was a time for Jess to be romantic it was now. They just looked at each other before Jess couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes got big as she opened her mouth to take a breath and found no air. Her hand fell away from the glass as she slide to the ground. She tried to suck in as much air as she could find until there was no more.

"Jess!" Seth yelled from the other side of the glass. He moved backwards and focused his molecules before he ran full blast into the glass wall. It shattered to little pieces at his impact. He rolled to a stop and moved through the pieces of glass over to Jess's side.

"Jess?! Sara do something!" He shouted as he watched Jess's face. Sara knelt down next to her and put her hands on either side of Jess's face. Everyone watched in anxiety as Sara closed her eyes and focused. Sara flinched and then opened her eyes watching Jess. At first nothing happened and then Jess took a deep breath.

**Chapter 12 part 2 (Jess's POV)**

I held my breath as I sat on the floor. I knew that the breath I had now was the last breath I might take. That's when I heard a knock on the glass behind me. I slowly turned and my eyes widened to see Seth leaning up against the glass. Sara, Uncle Jack and Alex were standing behind looking at me with worried eyes. I used the last of my strength to lift myself to my knees and crawl over to him before I could even hold myself up and my knees gave out. I sat by the glass and remembered a scene like this I had seen in a movie. I slowly reached my hand up and rested it on the glass so it was a lined with his. We just stared at each other before I couldn't do it anymore. So I opened my mouth and the air my lungs wanted to find wasn't there. My hand fell from the glass and I slide to the floor desperately trying to find any air. The burn in my lungs slowly started to fade and it was like my whole body was going numb.

"Jess!" I heard Seth shout. As my eyes closed I saw snow falling around me and I smiled. Finally when the darkness took over it felt weird. I don't know what I was expecting, but I thought for sure Heaven would be that whole "There's a light" thing you know. To my surprise I did see a light after a few seconds, but it was odd. Instead of the light you walk into it was like a television. I watched as no other than Seth showed on the screen. I looked around to make sure this was really happening because I'm pretty sure things like this only happen in movies, but sure enough it was real. I watched as the screen showed the moment I had fallen asleep in the cab ride back to Las Vegas. I had fallen into Seth's lap and he was just watching me. His hand slowly came up and starting running over my hair. I smiled feeling happy that I got to see the soft side of Seth again. Of course the fun didn't end there (sarcastic). I felt a jolt, sort of like lightning, run through me and light flooded over me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see Seth, Sara, Uncle Jack and Alex standing over me. Seth smiled and pulled me up to him holding me tight. I returned his hug and smiled into his shoulder. When I pulled back Sara attacked me into one of her hugs.

"What was I seeing?" I asked her.

"I gave you a vision to keep your mind thinking before I intercepted a brain wave and then sent it back to you which sent a shock through your mind." She explained. I smiled and Seth helped me up off the floor.

"Alright, let's go." Jack said and led us to a side latch door. He opened it and everyone filed through except me. Once everyone was through I gave Uncle Jack a huge hug.

"Thank you." I told him because I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. He just chuckled and hugged me back.

"No problem kid."


	13. Alex and I give a memo!

**Chapter 13**

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to enjoy family contact later." Seth said as he poked his head through the doorway. I laughed and let him help me through because knowing me I would totally trip.

"It's called a hug." I told him. He looked down at me with his perfect smirk.

"I like these…hugs." He said. Just the way he looked at me caused my cheeks to burn up so I just shook my head and jogged up to Sarah and Alex. About halfway into the tunnel things started to get hectic as vehicles and soldiers ran around. At first I wondered if it as always this crazy, but I noticed the out of place siren and turned to Alex.

"Did you guys create this?" I asked her and motioned towards the red flashing light.

"I don't know." She said. Well that's totally reassuring.

"Guys over here." Jack said and motioned us over to him. We ducked behind some ammo cases waiting for the next plan.

"We have to get over to that door." jack said and pointed to the door across the tunnel from us.

"Problem is how exactly are we going to do that?" I ask. I'd rather not be shot down after coming all of this way.

"We'll just have to make a run for it." Jack said.

"That's it you're officially crazy." I said and without waiting I just stood up and took off in a sprint. I flung myself down beside the ammo crates on the other side and let out a breath. That was actually easily then I thought. Sara and Seth were the next to join me while Alex and Uncle Jack ran over last. I opened the door and we all slid in quickly sealing the door behind us. When I turned around I gasped at what I saw. The ship was shaped like a flattened disk and the metal shined. It didn't even look like it had ever crashed.

"That is out of this world…literally." I whispered. I felt a hand slip into mine and looked up to see Seth smiling down at me.

"We have to hurry Jack Bruno." Sara said. Uncle Jacks face became this expression of disbelief as he stuttered finally pointing to the people down below that where working on ship.

"Well tell them that." He said. I sighed looking around when a rack of white coats caught my eye. I smiled and grabbed one of them shrugging it on.

"Let's give them the memo Alex." I said and tossed her one of the coats as well. She smiled and put it on following me down the metal stairs towards the base floor.

"Excuse me." I called out grabbing everyone's attention.

"Do you not hear the alarms?" I asked them as if they were deaf. They just looked at each other and then back at me like I was crazy.

"Work in this sector is to cease immediately. We have of the chart reading of Sodium Hydro Chlorides, Xenon, Hydro Xenon and you don't even want to know how bad the Gamma radiation is. Now you are going to have to do some serious and I mean serious scrubbing down." Alex improvised. My brain almost started to hurt as I tried to process what she had just said. What the crap is Hydro Xenon?

"Who are you?" One of the workers asked. I scoffed and raised my eyebrows at him in an expression of utter shock.

"Who-who are we? I'll tell you who we are. We are your worst nightmares and court martial soldiers. Now you can either do as you're told or we can go tell Mr. Burke you disobeyed his direct orders. It's your call. Choose wisely." I said waiting for them to, hopefully, choose wisely. They all shared a look before nodding and filing out for the room closing the door behind them. I let out a breath of relief and high fived Alex. I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and turned around just as Seth pretty much plowed into me.

"Never do that again!" He ordered looking me straight in the eye.

"Man I'm going to start calling you care bear." I teased him with a smile. He just rolled his eyes and stepped away from me crossing his arms over his chest. There's my Mr. Ego.

"That was a bit dangerous." Uncle Jack scolded us.

"Ok, but you have to admit we were pretty awesome." I said. Uncle Jack laughed and tried to ruffle my hair, but I swatted his hand away before he had the chance too. He chuckled as I ran up to Seth putting space between us. Seth grabbed onto a nearby ladder and I helped him guide it over to the side of the ship. He climbed up and took out his blue device holding it in his hand while his other hand felt along the smooth metal of the machine. His fingers paused and he pulled them away replacing them with his device. There was a slight shudder that ran through the floor and slowly a part of the side lowered to the ground. Seth climbed down the ladder joining us in front of the ship. I smiled and took the first step climbing the lighted ramp.

"Thank you. We were having a hard time figuring out how to do that." All of us froze turning around to see the one and only Mr. Burke and…his small army. Jack took a step forward in a protective gesture, but Mr. Burke just laughed.

"A brave, but empty gesture, Mr. Bruno." Mr. Burke commented.

"They're just kids." Jack contradicted him. Suddenly Seth moved forward towards Jack taking his hand. Finally the boys were getting along! I was the next to step forward immediately taking hold of Seth's other hand in mine. Mr. Burke just smirked down at us as all of us held together. Out of nowhere there was a miss-fired shot and suddenly everyone had opened fire on us. On instinct my muscles tightened and the bullets bounced of my body leaving no sign of damage. For the short second I had forgotten the others didn't have our power and gasped quickly looking over to my right, but in a mixture of shock and awe I saw that the bullets were bouncing off their bodies as well.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" He shouted. I squeezed Seth's hand and smiled knowing that we once again had the upper hand. Of course something had to ruin the moment though and I ducked behind Seth as the nearest wall exploded beside us and who else to ruin the moment, but Mr. Syphon.

"GO, GO, Go!" Jack yelled and turned pushing us up the ramp and into the ship. The ramp shut tight behind us and Sara led us into what had to be the control room for the ship. It literally had high tech everything!

"This is cool. Real cool." I whispered. Seth and Sara hurried over and took a seat in the two control seats. Jack stood beside Sara while Alex and I grabbed onto the back of the chairs. From the amount of chaos going on outside the ship it seemed like this would be a bumpy ride.

"We've got to get this thing up in the air now!" Jack instructed just as the syphon fired another shot which landed way too close to the ship for my complete comfort.

"Sara, if you've got shields I would use them!" I exclaimed.

"Activating shields." She stated and pressed multiple signals.

"Powers at 25% and increasing." Seth stated. Only a minute later the power was fully activated and the ship shuddered under our feet as it rose into the air.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" Jack asked. If Seth wasn't busy I swear he would have glared at Jack.

"How do you think we got here?" He contradicted. I frowned and tapped his shoulder making him quickly turn to me.

"Well you crashed. Remember?" I reminded him. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned back around and continued to guide the ship through the tunnels. I smirked at my victory, but the smile wiped off my face as fast as it had appeared when I saw none other than the syphon blocking our path.

"Syphon!" I cried.

"Hold on!" Sara ordered. I planted my feet and held on tight as she tilted the shop at an angle as we headed straight for him. I swore I could see the energy building up in his high tech gun just as we hit him full force.

"Got him! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jack said and put a hand on Sara's shoulder. I laughed and hugged Seth's shoulders as well causing him to let out a victorious "whoo-hoo" which only made my smile grow.

"Alright let's get this thing out of here." Jack said putting us back on task.

"Follow the tunnels." Alex instructed. Sara quickly brought up a map of the tunnels and chose the ones that would lead us to the exit.

"Watch out!" I cried as we dodged truck after truck.

"Oh no." I heard Sara whisper. I followed her eyes and cursed when I saw the main exit doors beginning to slide shut.

"Just a little faster." Seth commented and increased our speed. I felt the top of Seth's seat begin to crumble in my hands as I tightened my grip in anticipation. I think all of us were holding our breath until the ship tilted and barley nicked the doors as we slid out into the open sky.

"Take that losers!" I shouted and high-fived Alex. We were just full f last minute miracles weren't we?!


	14. We are out of here!

**Chapter 14**

As we flew into the sky heading for the bottom of the hill where we had parked the RV the ship let out a groan and suddenly Sara and Seth were frantically checking the ships programs.

"What was that?" Alex asked them.

"The airlocks jammed. I need to manually override the system." Seth told her and started to get out of his seat, but I put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"You two fly. Just tell me what to do." Seth reluctantly nodded and gave me the instructions. Truthfully I didn't understand half of it, but I just nodded.

"How hard can it be?" I said trying to reassure myself as I made my way through the ship. I made it to the small compartment and slid inside closing the door behind me. I looked around the small space trying to find the small wall panel Seth had mentioned. I finally spotted it on the other side of the room and didn't even take a step before something grabbed me and threw me back. I quickly recovered and looked up to see the Syphon.

"God you just don't give up do you?" I commented and hit him hard in the stomach. The punch sent him barreling into the wall, but he still managed to send a blast my way. I jumped out of the way just as it hit the spot I had been standing in. I guess the small commotion I was causing carried back to the control because the door slide open and Seth appeared (thank goodness)!

"Jess!" He cried. The syphon swung around to strike a blow, but his fist phased through Seth. While he was distracted I ran over and tackled him down to the floor. The syphon tried to throw me off but I grabbed onto the edges of his helmet and held on for dear life. He swung at Seth again but once again it phased right through him. Seth happens to land a good kick in the syphon's gut which sends him…and me across the room. Sometime within that moment I must have lost my grip because I flew off of his back. As I pushed myself up back onto my feet I happened to notice the slightly disfigured helmet that I held in my hand. My eyes widened as I slowly looked up to see the Syphon staring at me with black eyes. His skin was a light pink and seemed to shine lime it was wet. I mean the guy didn't have a mouth…and he hardly had a nose for that matter. It almost looked like he had gills. Frankly, it scared the heck out of me.

"For the record…you're better with a mask on." I commented. His eyes became wide and he stepped towards me menacingly. "Bad move." I thought and threw a punch, catching him straight in the face. He stumbled back and I was able to land a few more good hits before I made a mistake. As Seth got ready to jump onto his back I hesitated and when I tried to land another blow he grabbed my hand and twisted my arm behind my back. I cried out in pain and he kicked my straight in the back sending me flying down towards the power source. I landed hard on a small landing just above the ball of energy and for a second I swear I was about to get sick.

"Jess!" I heard Seth yell. I held onto my aching stomach and lifted my head to see Seth grab the syphons helmet and slam it across the back of his head. He fell down towards me, but recovered quick and caught himself. I forced myself to stand on wobbly legs and held my stomach with one hand. My attempt at loking strong was failing miserably, but if I died I was not going to go down without a fight whether I threw up or not! As he moved towards me I made a quick move and kicked his feet out from under him causing him to lose balance. On the way down he grabbed my hand and his weight dragged me down as well. I managed to get a smirk on my face and with a shrug I let go off him watching as he fell into the power source. It instantly destroyed him and immediately the ship became steady.

"Jess, take my hand!" Seth called down. I reached up and grabbed onto his out stretched hand letting him pull my up to him.

"Well that wasn't so hard." I whispered and he burst out in a fit of laughter. He helped me up to my feet and we made our way back to the others. Jack pulled me into an embrace and I hissed as he hit my sore stomach. He quickly let go flashing me an apologetic smile. I rolled my eyes at him and took a seat on the floor of the ship next to Seth. Looking up at him now with that smile on his face I couldn't help, but think of how much I would miss him.


	15. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 15**

We landed the ship about half a mile away from the RV just in case the FBI was already there.

"All of you must hurry. It's only a matter of time before they get here." Sara warned.

"Don't worry about us." Jack reassured them.

"Sara and I want you to have this." Seth said stepping forward and handing Alex his device.

"As long as it is in your possession we'll always be able to find you." Sara explained and waved her hand over it causing it to let out a series of beeps before going silent.

"Thanks." Jack said and took it from Alex while turning his back on us. I frowned as he walked away. Jack didn't deal with goodbyes very well.

"Your parents will be very proud of what you've done here." Alex said and pulled Sara and Seth into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Alex." Sara said and walked over to me. I smiled and pulled her into an embrace of my own.

"Jess, I know your parents would have been proud of you too." She said.

"Thanks, Sara. I'll see you again right?" I asked and she nodded. I felt my eyes begin to water and quickly wiped at them. I promised myself I wouldn't cry!

"Jack!" Sara cried and ran past me, jumping into his arms.

"Just remember that Alex and I, we're only a wormhole away." He reassured her. I couldn't help, but feel my heart shatter as I watched his eyes start to water.

"I want you to promise me something, take care of junkyard for me." Sara asked. Jack laughed.

"Anything you want." He replied. I sighed and looked around, finding Seth standing by the ship. I slowly walked over to him and we just stood there for a moment looking at each other. Finally I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around me and we held each other for dear life.

"Promise me that you'll come back?" I asked, but I'm sure it was muffled by his shirt.

"I Promise." He said and pulled back. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, pulling it off and handing it to me. I gladly accepted it and placed it around my own neck. He placed a small kiss on my forehead and turned following Sara back to the ship. As I stood watching them make their way up the ramp I wondered if this was the last time I would ever see them. Well if it was I had some unattended business to take care of.

"Seth!" I called and ran up after him. He didn't have time to even react to my call before I plowed into him and brought my lips to his. He was tense at first, but he slowly relaxed and put his hands on my back pulling me closer to him. I ran my finger through his hair and bit my bottom lip when we pulled apart. He leaned in again, but I put my hand on his chest.

"Now you have a good reason to come back for me." I whispered and ran back over to Jack and Alex. The two of them finished their climb up the ramp and turned once more waving down at us. Alex wrapped her arms around me and this time I let the tears slide down my cheeks. Maybe a tear of two wouldn't be so bad. I watched as the ship slowly rose back into the air and I felt Jack put a hand on my shoulder as they took off into the sky. Sure they were gone and our first adventure was over, but no matter what happened I knew Seth would come back. Knowing him he would probably abduct me.


	16. Two years later!

**Two years later**

"That's how I was truly abducted by an alien." I said ending my speech at the nut job convention. Yes, that's right! I, Jessica, was speaking at The Nut Job Convention. You see, a lot changed over the past two years. For one I was now officially a Bruno by legal adoption. Oh, Jack and Alex had gotten married too! (It was only a matter of time in my opinion). Believe it or not, Jack was a bit hesitant at first, but having a sixteen year old and still growing girl to take care of made his choice a bit easier. Just a few months ago I had celebrated my seventeenth birthday and started my own fashion line. I call it "E.T.", even Katy Perry wore some of my clothing! We adopted Junkyard just like Sara asked and we no longer live in a motel. Oh, no! We were rocking out in a Vegas suite. It was part of the hotel I helped Jack start.

"What did he look like?" A girl stood up and asked.

"He was handsome. Just like a normal human, but with the bonus of powers." I answered.

"Is it true that you have powers like they do?" A boy stood up and said. I laughed and closed my eyes taking slow steps forward. I heard the audience gasp and cheer as I opened my eyes looking back at the podium I had walked through. People had warned me about showing my power to the public, but they deserved to know what was out there so if another pair of children showed up trying to save the world no one would doubt them. I looked up at the clock in the room and realized that Jack and Alex would be getting done with their book signing. I bid everyone goodbye and walked off the stage with a thunderous applause. I was escorted downstairs to meet up with Alex and Jack so we could bail.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say that every girl wants to get abducted by alien now." I smirked and laughed with her. I went over to Jack and took Junkyards leash from him. We walked through the crowds of people and signed books that were handed out to us.

"Hey come back for us. Don't leave us!" The two buffoons in the star wars suits cried out. I rolled my eyes and watched as the taxi in front of us pulled away and reviled two shining new cars. A beautiful 1968 port mustang GT 390 fast back mustang, Jacks pride and Joy, and a hot red convertible, my pride and joy. I walked over to it and ran my fingers along its edge. It had been my recent birthday present (after much begging and persuasion). I opened the door for Junkyard and let him hop in before heading back around and climbing in myself. I turned the key and felt the engine rumble to life. That's when I heard a beeping and looked down to see my necklace start to glow. I looked over at Alex to see her pull out Seth's device and watched as it glowed as well. We all shared a huge smile and even Junkyard joined in giving me a sloppy kiss.

"Here we go!" Jack exclaimed and we took off. I followed behind them passing cars as we sped down the highway. I looked up and caught a glimpse of the Las Vegas sign bidding us farewell and smiled kicking the engine into high gear.

**Drive Carefully**

**Come back soon**

_So did you guys like it? I'm really sorry that the last few chapters were really short. And once again I apologize for not updating in, like, eighty years. I've been busy and I finally decided that this needed to be completed! So I'm not sure If i'm going to create a sequel or not. I guess that will depend on my total response to this fanfiction. Just a little heads up! I'll be organizing my account a bit so I'll be taking off some stories that haven't been completed and then reposting them after they are completed because suddenly one of my biggest pet pevs has been when i'm ready a really good story and I have to stop and wait plus the fact some people, like myself, wait a long time to update (again really sorry!) anyway thanks for all your support! Love you guys :) 3_


	17. Important preview 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! So thank you soooo much for all of your amazing reviews on this story! It was really great to know that so many people liked it. I** **have gotten some reviews that encouraged me to do a sequel and I got a PM with a great idea! I'm going to post my idea along with this other PM and I would love for you guys to read it and comment on which one you like best. Then I'll do my best to get writing and hopefully post! Thanks again for being soooo amazing! Oh and I could also use help on finding a title for the sequel too!**

* * *

**Preview #1**

I walked through the abandoned streets with a knife in my hand and a backpack slung over my shoulder. The place was deserted. There was the occasional movement, but it was nothing more than some animal. I don't know why I come here anymore. I should just stay back "home" with Jack and Alex, but I can't. Where they're at isn't home. I can't stay still and that's my only excuse for leaving, but they know better and so do I. I come out here and search the streets for them. His necklace bumps against my collar bone with each stride I take.

"Stop thinking about him." I scold myself and look up at the sky. It's no longer blue and sunny, but rainy and gray. Off in the distance storm clouds are starting to build so I decide to head back. I jog through the streets until I come to an old abandoned storage unit. The doors are locked so I head around back and haul myself through an open window. I jump down from the seal and head down the stairs. I hear panting and smile as junkyard comes to great me.

"Hey buddy!" I exclaim and rub him behind the ear.

"Hey you're back! How'd it go?" Alex asks and pulls me into a hug. I frown and shrug.

"Same stuff. It looks like there's a storm coming from the east." She nods and gives me a sad smile before heading down a narrow hall. When we found this place Jack and I worked on fixing it up. Someone must have lived bellow the storage unit because the downstairs resembled a house. It was practically falling apart so it gave us something to work on. My room is at the end of the hallway. I called it because it was the only room with a view. I open the door and throw my backpack on the old bed. I plop down right in the middle of the room and carefully take off his necklace. I examine the small oval over and over again. Each day I wait for it to blink, but deep down I know it won't. I can't trust it anymore anyway. The day it blinked was the day my perfect life ended.

**Two Years Ago**

_I heard a beeping and looked down to see my necklace start to glow. I looked over at Alex to see her pull out Seth's device and watched as it glowed as well. We looked between one another and smiled. Junkyard sat by me and gave me a big kiss. _

_"Here we go!" Jack smiled and we took off. I smiled as the wind whipped my hair around. I always relished in the feeling of the wind or maybe it was just the feeling of driving in style. Once we hit the open road I drove up by Jack and Alex. We race down the road side by side. I got up to seventy miles per hour before we started to slow down. Off in the horizon I could see the points of a mountain. The closer it got the faster my heart pumped. Finally we pulled up at the base. I hopped out of the car and held the door open for Junkyard. He took off somewhere, but I didn't mind. He always knew where to find us._

_"Are you ready for this?" Alex asks. I look over to her and swallow before nodding._

_"I believe we are all ready for this." A voice interrupts. My head snaps up to see a man walking towards us. My eyes go wide when I see the syphon's that trail him._

_"Who are you?" Jack asks and quickly comes to stand by Alex and me. _

_"I am Vivian. I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Bruno." He says with a wicked smile. I become frozen in place as he turns towards me._

_"You must be Jessica. Seth has told me all about you although he needed a bit of persuading." I feel my face go red as I take a step forward._

_"What have you done to him?" I growl. Jack grabs my arm to keep me back as he eyes the syphons._

_"In due time, you'll find out. Seize them." The syphons rush us and I kick into action. I take the first hit with ease and the rest is the same. Block, hit, punch, duck. My powers make it easier, until I feel a prick. Within a second I am down with my hands behind my back._

_"What do you want with us?" Alex asks. The man just laughs and turns to walk away._

_"In due time, Mrs. Bruno. In due time." I feel myself being lifted off the ground as my vision turns to nothing._

**Present**

I run my finger over the small light and try to remember what he looked like. It's been so long. We've both grown over the years. I can only imagine how tall he would be now. I'm sixteen which means he's seventeen years old. Is his hair longer? I can't even find an image that compares to his blue eyes. As tears roll down my cheeks I put his necklace back on and slowly lean back until I am lying on the ground. I close my eyes and the memories come back again.

**In the Prison**

**_"Get up!"_**_ A voice in my head shouts. I groan and slowly sit up. I look across my cell and see Liliana sitting on her cot._

**_"Sorry, I just dosed off." _** _Think back to her. During my stay here I've been able to work on my powers. Liliana has helped me develop telepathy. It helps me because by the end of the day I'm too tired to talk with words so I talk through thoughts. Almost everyone in this Hell hole is extraterrestrial with the exception of a few humans including Jack and Alex. I'm not sure where they are, but I know they're here._

_"Ok, everyone up! We work in the fields today!" The syphons position themselves around the prison as our gates open. We work every day for about 12 hours. The fields are my favorite place because we get to be outside. Liliana and I waste no time in joining the rest of the crowd. Once outside we pick a nice place in the field and start picking the small seeds. There's a big commotion over to the left of us and it's not stopping._

**_"I'm gonna go see what's up!" _**_I smile and nod as Liliana heads in that direction. I lean back down and continue to forge a path through the plants. Suddenly I stop. His necklace is throbbing. I take a step further and it only starts to vibrate more. My eyebrows knit together as I walk forward. It's never done this before._

_"Jess?" I hear my name. It's like a whisper, but it's too loud to be fake. It takes me a minute to filter through the people I know until it hits me._

_"Seth?" I cringe at my voice. I haven't used it in a while so it's scratchy and raw. I take a hesitant step forward again when I feel a hand grab my arm. I whip around the see Jack and Alex._

_"Come on we have to go!" He whispers and starts to pull me away._

_"It's her!" The voice whispers again._

_"No it's dangerous. Now's our only chance!" It's her! I know it's her._

**_"Sarah!"_**_ I shout the name in my head. I pray that she can hear me!_

**_"We will find you again Jessica Bruno! We promise!" _**_Her voice rings loud and clear. They were here! He was here and they'll find me! I watch the tall plants in the field move as two figures disappear into the woods. A small smile graces my lips and I let Jack pull me in the opposite direction._

**Present**

I guess that's why I roam the streets when I can. I still have faith that they'll find me.

"Jess you in here?" I sit up as Jack comes into the room. He studies my tear stained face and his eyes look down to stare at the necklace hanging around my neck. I quickly tuck It back under my shirt collar and stand up.

"Why do you wear that?" He asks.

"You know why." I whisper. I won't take it off for anything. I've worn it since he put it on. Jack nods in understanding and there's a moment of silence between us.

"We're going to look around for a new place tonight." I look at him in shock.

"But there's a storm coming." I warn him.

"It's either the storm or the prison." I sigh because I know that he's right.

"I'll be ready." I assure him. He gives me a weak smile before leaving. Once the doors closed I decide to change. I pull out a plastic bin from the corner of my room and rummage through it. I find a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. I pull on some black converse and my worn leather jacket. I pack some knives and a change of clothes in my back pack. I grab my baseball cap and I grab my bow and arrow.


End file.
